Playing Human
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Sam didn't leave that night. He and Gabriel continued to see each other, until one morning he wakes up to Gabriel rubbing against him. The conversation that follows leads Sam to believe that even if the timing isn't right, maybe they could be. Part 2 of Earned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors note:** **Well here's Part 2 of my Earned series, I hope you enjoy ^_^**

 **Warnings** **: Slash (this is the only time you will be warned of this) spanking, mentions of restraints, anal sex, anal fingering, dirty talk, elements of BDSM (nothing overly kinky yet) please note that there** **will** **be BDSM in this story, if this bothers you please turn back now.**

 **Special Notice PLEASE READ:** **Please** **pay attention to the warnings at the** _ **beginning**_ **of** _ **each**_ **chapter** **. I will be mentioning anything that happens in the chapter to avoid triggers. If there is something in the warning for** **that** **chapter which throws you off, but you still want to read the** **other** **chapters, please leave me a message in a comment, or email me crownoyami and I will tell you a summary of the chapter so you can avoid it. NO trigger/limit is silly/stupid/childish,** _ **I**_ **have ones that other people have considered 'stupid'** _ **I get it**_ _ **.**_ **Also,** **this is a work of** _ **fiction**_ **and not realistic (I will do my best; however, Gabriel is an archangel, there are things** **he** **can do and** **have done** _ **to**_ **him** **that** **humans** **can't/shouldn't)**

 **Please kink responsibly.**

 **Chapter 1**

Of the ways he had woken up in his life, Sam had to admit that this was one of his favourites. It wasn't to the smell of breakfast; or the hushed tones of someone talking, reassuring him that he was safe. Instead, Sam was woken by the gentle rocking of his lover behind him. A hard cock was rubbing against Sam's lower back, he could feel the sticky precum rubbing against his skin while Gabriel rocked in his sleep, and it was something Sam could easily grow accustomed to. Staying perfectly still, Sam didn't dare open his eyes, if he did wouldn't be able to resist turning around, and he didn't want to wake Gabriel, not yet. This wasn't the first time Sam had woken like this, with Gabriel rutting against his back in sleep, Sam had long ago concluded the man had an insatiable sexual appetite.

As Gabriel rubbed behind him, Sam allowed himself to simply feel for a moment. After the past few weeks of staying over every few days, Sam knew if he so much as twitched Gabriel would wake up; he wanted to feel this for a moment. Hearing a soft moan behind him, Sam decided he had waited long enough, he wanted Gabriel and whatever the man would give him. Keeping his movements slow, Sam reached behind himself and pulled Gabriel's arm around his waist. The rutting stopped for a moment before Gabriel's arm wrapped around Sam tightly, pulling Sam firmly against Gabriel's chest, a mouth latching just behind his ear, causing Sam to moan loudly.

"What a wonderful way to wake up, how long have you been awake Sammy? How long did you lay there while I rubbed my cock against you?"

Dirty talk wasn't something Sam had ever done in bed, he didn't the mouth for it; Gabriel however, never stopped talking. No matter if they were only lightly touching or Gabriel was balls deep inside him; the man was always talking, always telling Sam things that made him feel both filthy and oh so good.

"O-only for a few minutes… woke up to you rubbing against me… wanted you to touch me…"

That earned a dark chuckle from the shorter man. The hand which was resting on Sam's lower abdomen brushed through the start of his pubic hair, only lightly grazing Sam's cock. Whimpering, Sam pressed back against Gabriel, trapping the man's cock between his back and Gabriel's stomach. Instead of growing firmer in his touches, Gabriel pulled _away_. At the loss of contact Sam turned his head, twisting his upper body to look at the one behind him. Gabriel was leaning propped up on one arm, his other hand briefly touching Sam's side while he looked down at him. This time Sam knew he needed to pay attention; Gabriel had only looked like that once before, the night they met; when Gabriel asked him if he wanted to come upstairs with him. It was a look which meant Gabriel was about to ask something and he wanted a conscious answer.

"Sam, I want to try something if you'll let me… do you remember the rules when I first took you to bed?"

How could he forget? It had been some of the best sex ever Sam had, topped only by more sessions with the man who was now tracing his finger down Sam's side, causing Sam to shiver. Nodding his head, Sam made sure to make eye contact while he spoke. "If I don't like something speak up, and don't say the Lords name in vain. What do you want to try Gabriel?"

The hand which had been rubbing along his side now fingered Sam's abs, tracing the muscle while Gabriel continued to maintain eye contact.

"You've know that I like to talk in bed, what you probably _don't_ know is that I expect you to listen. I've let it go, 'cause a lot of people talk in bed… but I want you to listen to me this morning, think you can do that for me?"

Blinking in confusion, Sam nodded his head before speaking. "Yeah, I can do that… but why?" Instead of an answer Gabriel pressed their lips together. Kissing was something they didn't do overly much, while Sam enjoyed it they had never defined what they were, and kissing was always something that was more between lovers than sex buddies. Still, Sam made sure to give as good as he got, laying on his back when Gabriel pressed him down, going where the man wanted without being asked. When they broke apart Gabriel still had that look, like he was going to tell Sam something important, but lust was back in his golden eyes and Sam found unworried, so long as Gabriel acted out his favourite sin.

"Fuck Sam, you have no idea how good you look under me, I want to taste every inch of you. Some day I'm going to get you off without touching your ass or cock, just my mouth on your skin."

With Gabriel braced over him, Sam instinctively spread his legs, inviting Gabriel to slide between them. Sam could imagine Gabriel doing just that, getting him off with simply his mouth on Sam's skin, avoiding his cock while he broke Sam apart. One thing Sam had learned in the past few weeks was to never question if Gabriel _could_ do something. Sam had challenged the man once, when he had been spewing how he could fuck Sam for hours before coming. A bottle of lube and several hours latter, Sam now knew better. Gabriel didn't lie about sex. It was then that it hit Sam _why_ Gabriel wanted him to listen; _Gabriel didn't lie about sex_. Gabriel wasn't just saying what came to mind, he was saying what he _wanted_ to do, and now he wanted Sam to _listen_.

Feeling his legs being lifted and spread, Sam was brought back the present as Gabriel opened him up, looking at him like he was a piece of art. While Sam knew he had a nice body -had worked hard all his life to keep it that way- he had never had anyone look at him like Gabriel did, like he was something to be worshiped. Not able to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, Sam could feel his face heat up as Gabriel pushed his legs to his chest.

"Hold these for me, would you?" Not hesitating, Sam held his legs, spreading them open while gripping his thighs to make certain they remained in place as Gabriel leaned back and _looked_.

"You have a body that deserves worship Sammy, a body even the gods' envy. Fuck what I wouldn't do to see you all marked up from _my_ mouth, I would cover you, have your skin turn red and purple from sucking and biting all that skin. I think you would like that, knowing that _I_ marked you up, that _everyone_ who sees you knows you're being fucked by _me_."

Oh God he wanted it, they hadn't left marks on each other before. There had been the odd bruise from sucking a bit too harsh, from teeth biting too firmly, but nothing that didn't clear up, and never where anyone could see. Sam had been careful, not knowing if there was a _them_ and not wanting to presume as such. Sam could feel his dick twitch against his stomach, a blob of precum dripping on his skin. Gabriel noticed too and wrapped his hand around his own cock, shifting so he could press his cock against Sam's ass. Sam could feel smears of precum against his skin as Gabriel wiped his cockhead against Sam's cheeks, making sure to rub into the crack of Sam's arse while he lay there spread for Gabriel.

"I bet you would look so pretty with my cum all over that ass of yours, even better with you filled with my spunk. I can just picture it, pumping you so full it dribbles out of that tight hole of yours. Would you like that Sam? Would you like to have me fill that cock-hungry hole of yours?"

" _Yes_ , fuck yes Gabriel… _please_ …" They had never talked about getting tested, Sam hadn't thought it was something Gabriel wanted, but did he ever want it now. Moving so his legs were hooked by the back of his arms, Sam reached down and spread his cheeks, almost begging Gabriel to act out his fantasy. It was an awkward angle and caused Sam's stomach to burn from the stretch, but he didn't care, he needed Gabriel _inside_ him. Instead of moving to take what was offered, Gabriel pulled away no any longer touching Sam, the taller man couldn't help a pained whine from escaping his mouth.

"Not yet, I want to take you from behind, Sammich. Get on your knees, shoulders against the bed, and spread those cheeks wide for me. I want you nice and open, displayed for me to do with what _I_ please."

Sam didn't hesitate before he did as instructed, flipping over on his stomach, raising his legs and spreading himself wide. Tilting his head to the side, Sam caught a glimpse of Gabriel grabbing the lube and condom from the bedside drawer. Feeling a shift behind him, Sam spread his legs a bit farther making up for the difference in height, while Gabriel rubbed a hand down his back. The click of a cap let Sam know what Gabriel's other hand was doing as one rubbed down Sam's spine.

"You know there are about a thousand things I want to do to you, but I think you would only let me do about half of them. Tell me Sam, have you ever had anyone eat out this ass of yours?" Gabriel spoke so casually, like he didn't have a wet finger now rubbing around Sam's hole, spreading the lubricant. Shaking his head, Sam breathed for a moment before he tried to answer.

"N-no…" Sam couldn't finish speaking as the finger which had been circling his rim pushed inside. Sam was still loose from a few hours ago, Gabriel's finger easily sliding inside.

"I'm going to do that to you Samsquatch, not this morning, but soon. I'm going to lick you open, shove my tongue inside that hot hole of yours and make you _scream_ as you cum. I bet you would love having your ass eaten, love me fucking your hole with my tongue. Trust me, it's like nothing you've ever felt, and I'm going to do that to you Sammy, do you know why?"

Sam couldn't answer as Gabriel added another finger, twisting and spreading to work him open, getting Sam ready for more. Sam didn't understand why anyone would want to do that; he understood why someone would want it done _to_ them, but never why someone would want to do it. It was different with a woman; more sanitary. When Sam didn't answer, Gabriel pressed his fingers against Sam's prostate, earning a cry of pleasure from the taller man. "N-no… w-why?"

Sam could practically _hear_ the smirk as Gabriel added a third finger, rewarding him for answering. Gabriel enjoyed making Sam earn things, first his name, then his orgasm and sometimes like now, a finger. Sam loved it, he always felt so _good_ when he earned something from the other man.

"I want to because I know _just_ how you're going to fall apart. I want to do that to you Sam, make you fall apart, so full of pleasure that you think you're going to shatter when you come." Hearing the tearing of a wrapper, Sam let those words sink in. The fingers inside Sam left, Sam quickly moved back trying to catch them. Once again Gabriel chuckled as Sam felt the head of Gabriel's cock against his entrance. A hand held onto Sam's hip while Gabriel slowly pushed in, making sure that Sam felt every inch of his length sinking inside him.

" _Gabriel_!"

It wasn't enough; Sam needed Gabriel to move faster, to take him, to _fuck_ him. Still, Gabriel moved slowly until he was all the way in. Sam expected Gabriel to thrust then, just like he had every other time they did this. Instead Gabriel staid still.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll fuck you, but I told you I wanted something this morning. Clasp your hands behind your back, keep them together at the small of your back." Moving into position, Sam felt hands rubbing his ass cheeks, warming them. "Now remember, if you don't like something let me know, say stop and I will Sam."

The sharp sting of a palm against his right cheek caused Sam to jerk slightly which made the cock inside him move. It didn't hurt, a slight sting, nothing that he couldn't handle. Gabriel paused, giving Sam a chance to say something, but Sam remained silent. The second slap wasn't so unexpected and Sam let himself analyse the sensation. While it wasn't the most pleasurable thing he had experienced, he didn't dislike it. Slaps three, four, and five were rapid against his skin and Sam was beginning to enjoy the sensation, anticipating the next slap against his skin. The hits against his ass were going to turn it red, mark him just like Gabriel said he wanted.

"Fuck I love how your pretty ass is turning red, I wish you could see it Sam, its fucking beautiful. You like this?" Instead of answering, Sam moaned as the next hit touched his skin. Sam rocked back on the hard cock inside him, fucking himself. "That's it, you can take what you want, you're being such a good boy Sammy… fuck _look_ at you, I bet you would even take a paddle to this ass of yours."

It should have shocked Sam, the way his body reacted to that thought. Instead of tensing like he expected, Sam moved hard into the next thrust, Gabriel finally started fucking him while giving the occasional hit to his cheeks. "I want that Sam, I want to make this ass of yours a pretty red, make it so red that you can't fucking sit the next day. I want to do more than that Sam, but I think we should start small and work our way up to the other stuff… fuck, you like this, don't you? Like me telling you how I want to mark your skin, how I want to fucking _own_ you… such a good boy Sam."

Gabriel's thrusting was becoming harder, his hands grabbing Sam's pink ass and ramming into him, making Sam lose gasp for breath. One hand moved to Sam's clasped hands, holding them against his back, while the other moved to grip his hip tight enough to bruise. "Such a good _good_ boy for me, keeping your hands where I told you… they would look so good in silk don't you think? I could do that for you, wrap silk around those wrists of yours… you would look so good, all wrapped up for me…"

This time Gabriel wasn't expecting an answer, and Sam was glad because he didn't know if he had one. Having the man spank his ass was once thing, but living the life that he had, Sam didn't know if he could let Gabriel retrain him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, at least not with this, but Sam didn't know if he could let _anyone_ tie him up. Thankfully, Gabriel decided it was enough for tonight as he placed both hands on Sam's hips and started to _fuck_ him. There were no more suggestions for another time; instead Gabriel let Sam focus back on _now._ With a tilt of his hips, Gabriel was pounding against Sam's prostate, causing him to cry out.

"That's it Sam… fuck yes… so fucking good for me… so fucking tight… come when you need to Sam… _fuck_ I want to feel you squeeze me when you come…"

A hand reached around to touch him, all it took was a few quick pumps of Gabriel's hand and Sam was screaming as he came. A curse behind him, and Sam felt as Gabriel started to lose control. Gabriel's thrusting becoming sporadic before both hands on his hips gripped a bit tighter for a moment as Gabriel slammed inside. Sam was certain if it wasn't for the latex barrier, he would have been so full of cum that it _would_ have dribbled out. Gabriel gave a few short thrusts before he pulled out, disposing of the condom and reaching over to grab some tissues to clean Sam's release.

Flopping on his back, Gabriel raised a hand to Sam who moved to brace himself on his arms taking the pressure off his aching shoulders. Sam went willingly; resting so his head was on Gabriel's chest, the man ran his hand down Sam's back, holding him close while they laid there in the afterglow. At first Sam had been hesitant to curl around Gabriel, but now he understood a bit better. Gabriel was simply a tactile person, he loved to touch. After a few minutes, Sam broke the silence, the sensitive skin of his arse brushing against the blankets reminding him why they needed to talk.

"Do you really want to do that to me?"

Thankfully, Gabriel didn't make Sam say _what_ exactly; instead he continued to rub Sam's back, holding him close. "Yeah, I do, I want to do more than that though… but not if you're unwilling. Consent is an important thing Sam, if you don't consent to it, we don't do it, simple as that. If you say stop, we stop… but I would like to try a few things with you." Sam didn't answer right away, it wasn't something he had been expecting, and if he was honest with himself Sam was a bit nervous. While this was new to him, it _was_ something that he had heard about, something he had watched in porn.

"If you don't want to try something, we don't. We can keep having sex like we have been Sam, but I honestly think it's something you would enjoy," reassured Gabriel.

Before tonight, Sam had never entertained the thought of letting someone slap his ass red, but he had enjoyed it, wanted to do it again. When Gabriel had mentioned the paddle Sam hadn't shied away, he had wanted it, _really_ wanted it. Nodding his head, Sam nuzzled his cheek against Gabriel's peck, pressing a soft kiss there.

"We can try … I want to talk about what we're going to do before happens, though… I don't… I don't know what all I'll be comfortable with, but I'm willing to _try_." The hand which had been rubbing his back reached around to hold Sam's side for a moment, hugging him for a moment before Gabriel continued the relaxing rubbing.

"I'll make sure to lay out the scene before we play, and this doesn't have to be all the time Sam… I'm pretty sure sex with you would be amazing even if all we did was missionary. You don't have any classes until Monday, how about you stay the weekend and we give it a trail run? Nothing too heavy, just some light stuff to see what you're comfortable with."

Nodding his head, Sam closed his eyes. "Yeah, after… I want a quick nap; someone woke me up by humping my back this morning." Getting a laugh from Gabriel caused Sam to relax. Once he finished laughing, Gabriel wrapped his other hand so his fingers were clasped behind Sam across his back, holding them firmly together. "Alright Samshine; a nap, then breakfast, and _then_ we explore this a bit. You get your beauty rest."

Snuggled against Gabriel, their legs intertwined and being held securely, Sam did just that.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note** **: If you haven't; please read the special notice/warning in Chapter One.**

 **Warnings** **: Edging (mentions), cock ring (mentions), angst, rimming, anal sex.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sam was becoming a problem. It wasn't that Sam was doing anything wrong, in fact the very problem was that he was _too_ perfect. It was like the boy was made to slot against Gabriel, a perfect fit. Sam didn't cling, but would shoot him messages every few days wanting to hook up, and boy did Sam give as good as he got in the sack. Gabriel liked how Sam would react everything, how he would beg and moan without being prompted. It was a powerful feeling knowing that this man, one so much larger than him, allowed Gabriel to do anything he wanted. The rush made Gabriel stupid in a way he knew would bite him in the ass. Before too long, Gabriel found himself eager for those short messages from Sam.

Not every text was a booty call, after a couple weeks Sam would send random messages to check in. It was sweet, always causing a smile. That made it dangerous. Gabriel couldn't afford to get attached to a human, especially not one like Sam. The boy was going places; he was sweet, kind, funny, smart, and if Gabriel cared about such things, so out of his league it wasn't funny. It wasn't that Gabriel had image issues, he _liked_ his vessel. What Gabriel _didn't_ like was that he _couldn't_ age. Eventually, Sam would notice that Gabriel doesn't age; ever.

What was worse was that Gabriel wasn't going to stop it.

The night they started to test Sam's boundaries, when Gabriel told Sam a little of what he wanted, that was as far as Gabriel would come to pushing the human away. If he was honest with himself, Gabriel had expected Sam to turn his nose up at the suggestion. Letting a guy fuck you was one thing, _submitting_ was something else entirely. Sam had no problem bottoming for him, all it took was a look and the boy was arse up, begging for Gabriel's cock. No, Sam was built like a top, but enjoyed bottoming.

Submitting was something completely different.

Others had left Gabriel because of his desires, both men and women. It was why Gabriel didn't mention it unless he believed his lover would stick around. It had taken a century to mention it to Kali; the next day he found their home empty of her things, only leaving a note saying he was too complicated for her. Now as Gabriel looked at Sam; resting on his back, with his head tilted to the side, chest slowly rising and falling in sleep, Gabriel wondered how long Sam would stay. They had tried a few things over the weekend; some Sam had liked, others he had refused, but they had grown closer during their play.

It was a mess.

Placing one hand on Sam's chest, Gabriel lightly trailed his palm across the smooth skin. It was still damp with sweat, Sam having passed out only seconds after climaxing. Smirking, Gabriel leaned down and licked the cooling cum splattered against Sam's stomach. Gabriel's movements caused Sam's breath to hitch, but he didn't wake up. After edging the man since noon, Gabriel didn't expect Sam to be able to move. Sam had been so good for him, holding back his orgasm while Gabriel pleasured them. Gabriel had come more than once, but Sam had held back, using his will the first three times before he had asked for a cock ring.

Licking the skin of the man before him, Gabriel wondered if Sam could have lasted even longer. It had been a close call. The boy had been begging, his whole body tense, tears trailing from his eyes while Gabriel took him. For a moment, just a moment, Gabriel had wondered if he had pushed too far and had stopped, wanting to check in when Sam moved back against him, taking what he needed. Gabriel didn't end their scene, but he did let the boy come, and it had been beautiful, triggering his own.

It had been wonderful; the whole weekend had been. The two of them had explored each other, and Sam was growing more comfortable with letting Gabriel run things. It wasn't that Gabriel was breaking out the whips and handcuffs just yet, but Sam was happy to listen to Gabriel's commands. They were teaching each other, and Gabriel liked what he was leaning. Sam wasn't one to let just anyone take him, wasn't one to let anyone control him. Gabriel had the feeling that more than one person had tried and failed to tame him, if it was sexual or not he didn't know. What Gabriel did know, was that Sam was slowly starting to trust him in a way Gabriel found honoured by, honoured and terrified.

There were so many things that could go wrong, so many reasons why Gabriel shouldn't, why he _couldn't_ let himself grow attached to the human. His heart wouldn't listen. While it wasn't love, it was something. There was more than a sexual spark there; Gabriel had felt it ignite the night he had first taken Sam to his bed. Even that hadn't gone as planned, Gabriel was expecting to find someone for the night and then push them out of his door as quick as he could. Instead, he found himself asking Sam to stay, wanting to wake up with Sam wrapped around him. As much as he wanted to pull away, Gabriel found himself growing closer.

Several weeks after their first meeting, Gabriel decided that if he was going to push Sam away it was going to be on his terms. There was no telling when the man would find something suspicious, when he would find out Gabriel was more than human, but _this_ he could control. It turned out he had no idea how Sam would react, how Sam would embrace a new aspect of himself. Now at the end of their weekend, a weekend spent slowly tearing the man apart only to piece him back together, Gabriel was at a loss. Trailing a hand down the smooth chest of his lover, Gabriel let himself picture the two of them together.

It would be perfect for a while. They had talked about their future goals, and while Gabriel didn't share much, he did mention how he enjoyed traveling. Sam wanted a home though, wanted to settle and put down roots. Gabriel could do that for him, set them up somewhere and take Sam away when he had time off. While normally he would be far gone by now, Gabriel wanted to settle for a while. Even if he could convince Sam that _he_ was what Sam wanted long term, it would only be a matter of a blink of an eye for Gabriel before Sam was gone. A few short years and Sam would be gone, even if they could work out the supernatural creature aspect, a hundred years tops and Gabriel would be saying goodbye to yet another lover.

Could he risk his heart again?

Sam shifted in his sleep, and Gabriel noticed that while he had been thinking his hand had continued to lightly pet Sam's skin. While he was exhausted, Gabriel saw Sam's cock twitching every now and again from the light touch. Sam may be too tired, his last orgasm too powerful for him to continue, but he _wanted_ to. Some part of Sam's brain wanted nothing more than to have Gabriel touch him, to have Gabriel caress his skin. Leaning down, Gabriel kissed along Sam's throat, keeping his touches light to see how long he could continue before Sam woke up. While he knew he should be pushing the other away, it was when he had Sam like this, spread below him and trusting Gabriel not to harm him, that he knew he would never let Sam go. It didn't matter if he only had Sam for a handful of seconds in comparison to his own existence, it was worth it.

Could he risk getting attached to the human? Somehow, Gabriel didn't think he had much of a choice.

A soft groan from Sam caused Gabriel to pull back from where it had been licking at Sam's chest, about to start playing with his nipples. Glancing up at the waking man, Gabriel found himself smiling at the sight as Sam tried to fight against awareness. A soft suck at the nipple in front of his mouth, and Sam was fully awake, his eyes shooting open and looking down at Gabriel. Knowing that Sam was probably sensitive from their play he kept his touches soft, not demanding more than Sam could give. A quick touch of his grace and Gabriel made certain Sam wasn't hurting, they hadn't exactly been gentile earlier. Seeing as the man was tender but unharmed, Gabriel continued kissing down the defined stomach he had licked clean earlier.

Large hands ran fingers through Gabriel's hair while he moved, not guiding him, simply resting while Gabriel sucked on Sam's hipbone. Getting a small jerk from Sam's hips, Gabriel chuckled, watching as the mans cock jumped. Normally by now Gabriel would be talking, would be spewing how he wanted to take Sam apart, but this wasn't the time. It was important Sam understood that not all sex had to be about submission. Looking up, Gabriel had to make sure Sam was on board, catching his eyes Gabriel licked just beside Sam's cock, his cheek rubbing the hardening flesh.

"Do you think you can go again?"

It was a legitimate question, they had been at it for hours, and a half-hour power-nap might not be enough for the human. When Sam nodded Gabriel grinned, placing a quick kiss to Sam's cock before moving lower. Sam was quick to spread his legs, while Gabriel had mentioned it before this was something they hadn't done yet. Licking along the way, Gabriel pouted not quite able to get the right angle, biting Sam's thigh for a moment Gabriel decided to let Sam make the call on how he wanted this.

"Sammich you either need to roll over or bring your legs up, your call."

Gabriel loved how Sam was always so eager to follow his directions. Gabriel barely had time to lean out of the way as those long legs were twisting and Sam was on his stomach. Unable to help himself, Gabriel gave Sam's arse a quick slap before wrapping his arms around Sam's hips and pulling up until Sam's ass was in the air waiting for him. Sam willingly let himself be manhandled, once Sam was positioned correctly, Gabriel leaned back and smiled at the sight. Sam was beautiful. Hearing a frustrated whine from the man, Gabriel kissed the top of Sam's tailbone while his hands rubbed and squeezed at his cheeks. The little sounds Sam made while he slowly spread him open went right to Gabriel's cock. Eyeing the sensitive entrance, Gabriel puckered his lips and blew a breath of air against the skin.

The sound Sam made wasn't quite a moan or whimper but somewhere in-between, and Gabriel found himself addicted. Deciding he had waited long enough, Gabriel closed the distance and licked at the furrowed hole. Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel continued to lick at the puckered skin. Once he could feel Sam's hole fluttering, trying to gain more contact, Gabriel thrust his tongue inside. There was nothing quite like the taste of Sam, he could still taste the remaining traces of latex, but under it all was _Sam_. Moving his tongue inside caused Sam to cry out, his back arching while Gabriel worked.

Gasps and moans soon filled the room as Gabriel continued his assault, his tongue licking and fucking Sam, every now and again Gabriel would pull back enough nip and lather the surrounding skin. Thankfully, Sam was still mostly open from their previous session as Gabriel wouldn't be able to last much longer without being inside the man. Licking once again, Gabriel pressed a finger alongside his tongue, Sam easily accepting it into his body. Working him open, Gabriel soon had another finger inside, and while it was a bit tight, Gabriel made sure to keep the passage wet while he worked Sam open. As a third finger was added, Sam was moaning, moving against the fingers inside him, demanding more.

Removing his fingers, Gabriel gave the hole one more lick before he pulled back. Pushing on Sam's side, Gabriel directed Sam onto his back. Gathering the condom and lube, Gabriel made certain his latex-covered cock was saturated in the substance before he gathered Sam's legs to wrap around his waist. With their height difference, it was a bit of maneuvering before he could lean up and kiss the man, his cock sliding home. Sam threw his head back breaking the kiss, but Gabriel couldn't keep his lips off the mans skin. Trailing kisses down Sam's throat, Gabriel moved slowly inside him, keeping his movements vastly different than any other time together.

"Gabe… please… I need…"

He didn't say anything, instead, Gabriel leaned back enough that he could hold Sam's hand against the bed, intertwining their fingers. The position didn't give him a lot of room to maneuver, however Gabriel continued to kiss wherever he could reach. As Gabriel leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, Sam moaned out loudly, Sam's hand coming to his own cock to pump in time with Gabriel's thrusts.

"Fuck Sam…" It was the only words that came out as Gabriel continued to push into the tight heat of Sam's body. Leaning back onto his knees, Gabriel let go of Sam's hand, lifting Sam's hips to meet his thrust.

The new angle must have pushed against Sam's prostate as the man cried out, the hand on his cock picking up pace. Not one to disappoint, Gabriel pulled back before quickly thrusting inside. Once Gabriel started moving faster he couldn't stop. While his cock moved rapidly inside Sam, he trailed one hand up and down Sam's body, his touch soft, soothing. There was no warning before Sam came. Gabriel watched as the man arched up, crying out, his stomach once again painted in white. Having Sam clench down on him, Gabriel only managed a few more seconds before he was spilling into the condom, panting while he rested on top of Sam.

Groaning lightly, Gabriel pulled out and disposed of the used latex, grabbing a few tissues to wipe Sam off before he laid down beside him. Sam didn't waste a minute, as soon as Gabriel was laying on the bed, Sam's head was resting against his collarbone, arms wrapped around him. Gabriel brought a hand to rest against Sam's side, enjoying the warm body against his own. It was several minutes before Sam spoke.

"That was different, I'm not complaining… just… different."

Sighing, Gabriel ran his hand against Sam's side, keeping his touch light while he was snuggled into. "I know, we can talk about it later though; I don't know about _you_ but _I_ enjoy basking in the afterglow."

Thankfully, Sam seemed to agree as he didn't bring it up again, instead Sam pulled the blanket over the two of them and snuggled down to go back to sleep. This time Gabriel closed his eyes, shutting down his vessel in sleep. He would enjoy having his human while he still could.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **Not a whole lot of kink in this chapter, hopefully you enjoy seeing some plot :P**

 **Warnings:** **Angst, spanking(mentioned)**

 **Chapter 3**

Sam didn't know what he was supposed to think as he left Gabriel's for school on Monday morning. He had just enough time to drop off his bag in his dorm before heading to class. It was a close call, their morning-sex lasting longer than Sam had anticipated, almost causing him to be late. As he slid into his regular seat, pulling out his laptop and textbook, Sam tried to focus. It wasn't happening. Every time he so much as twitched, Sam could feel his tender skin sting. It wasn't anything he considered painful, but wherever he could hide with a t-shit and pants was covered in marks.

By the fifth time he shifted in his seat, Sam heard Brady trying to hold back a laugh beside him. Turning to his friend, Sam glared before trying to focus on the professor. It was no use, while he managed to take notes on autopilot he hadn't retained anything. Thankfully, there was a short break before his next class. No sooner was he outside the classroom, then Brady was pulling Sam along by his arm. Once they were out of earshot, Brady started. Sam couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face at his friends' question.

"All weekend huh? Wish you would have told me you were into dudes, I mean here I've been trying to set you up for the past what? Four months? And you snag an older _guy_. I know that you've been seeing him every few days, but a whole weekend? You guys serious?"

Laughing slightly at the suggestion, Sam felt the same butterflies in his stomach as he had the night before. Gabriel had been so different with him, more than just a quick fuck. Sam had expected the man to try and control him the whole weekend, had expected to be on his knees basically the whole time. Not _once_ did Gabriel push him past his limit. It was a close call once or twice, but Gabriel always seemed to know when to back off. It was liberating, being able to let someone take control for a while; trusting them to take care of him. It was more than sex, it was a connection he hadn't realized they were building until the night before.

Was it getting serious?

Shaking his head, Sam turned his attention to Brady who was frowning. "Seriously Sam, as your friend… are you two getting serious? I mean, good for you if you are, but I don't think you know what you're getting into." Here Brady paused, struggling with his words, like he didn't want to say them which caused Sam to pay close attention. There should be no reason for Brady to hesitate, he had been hounding Sam to find someone ever since they knew each other.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but you should know that the guy has a reputation. He throws the best parties, always supplies the beer and doesn't care if the place gets trashed a bit. But he _always_ hooks up with someone during the party. He doesn't force anyone or anything, but he always takes someone upstairs."

It wasn't shocking, Sam had met the man at a party he was hosting after all. The next day Gabriel hadn't seemed angry at the way his place was in shambles. He didn't seem to care about the mess; or even the body or two that were passed out, either in his home or on his lawn. Instead, Gabriel had laughed it off. How often did Gabriel come downstairs to his place trashed? How often did he throw parties, and why? So he could hook up with a college kid or two? Sam had seen people do a lot more for a lot less.

"Yeah, I mean… we met at the party and well… I guess I'm the one he took upstairs for the night? Why are you brining it up anyways?"

Turning to fully face Brady, Sam could tell that something was coming that he wasn't going to like. "He doesn't come back for seconds, Sam. A girl last year, she thought they were together. Anyways, when he hosted the next party there was this huge fight when she tried to fight the chick he was chatting up. He very clearly told her that he didn't _do_ relationships and that she should get over herself."

Sam was right, he didn't want to hear what Brady was saying. He was getting in a bit too deep; wanting more than just a few nights a week, or the occasional weekend with the man. The fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel, when he should have been paying attention in class was a clear indicator. Sam was getting attached to Gabriel, wanted to be _with_ him instead of just fucking him. Sam always had a problem with remaining unattached with the people he slept with. Now that he was aware of it, Sam wanted to make _sure_ Gabriel was _his_ , but Gabriel didn't do relationships. Had he been reading the man wrong?

"I'm sorry man, I mean well… maybe its different this time? I don't know, but I don't wanna see you get attached and it not mean anything to him."

Nodding his head, Sam ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, he needed to sort this out and soon if he wanted to keep himself from making a huge mistake. His next class wasn't much better than the first, while Sam still took notes, he didn't really _listen_ to anything being said. Brady seemed to understand he needed to think, as he made sure to nudge Sam whenever he stopped working on automatic. By the time the day was over, and he was once again in their shared dorm, Sam allowed himself to _think_.

There was so much Sam didn't know about the man, he didn't even know what Gabriel did for a living. Sure, he knew what Gabriel liked in bed, or at least had a solid foundation of what he wanted. As a person, Sam _thought_ he knew Gabriel; he was funny, sarcastic, but at the same time managed to be caring and trustworthy. That was the kicker, Sam trusted Gabriel. There was no way Sam would have let him do half the things he had, if he didn't trust the man. No, he could to trust the man in this as well, Gabriel had earned that much. What did the small stuff matter when he _knew_ Gabriel was a man who would keep his word? Had even proven it.

Gabriel had promised more than once that while he enjoyed dominating him, having Sam do what he wanted, that Sam could call it off at any time. One of their first sessions together Sam had tested him. Gabriel hadn't been doing anything outside his comfort zone, but Sam needed to know if the man would keep his word. The hand which had been raised in the air about to deliver another blow to his arse had not only stopped mid motion, but Gabriel had been quick to make sure was Sam comforted. Gabriel's other hand which had been holding Sam's wrists against his back let go in an instant, moving to rub Sam's back gently. Gabriel had moved Sam onto his stomach, flat on the bed from where he had been over his lap. It was all done in a matter of moments, seconds where Sam began to fully understand that when Gabriel said he would stop he _meant_ it.

They had laid there for a few minutes, while Gabriel ran his hand along Sam's back. As they laid together, Gabriel didn't pressure Sam to speak, encouraging him to do nothing more than take comfort in his touch. Eventually, Sam explained that while he had used his safe word, he hadn't been past his limit, that he had needed to know what Gabriel would do. Instead of being angry as Sam expected, the man had smiled. It had been so unexpected, Sam hadn't known what to think as Gabriel spoke.

"You have no idea how _proud_ I am of you right now. You may not understand it yet, but I am _so_ proud of you for testing me."

Sam hadn't needed to use his word again. Gabriel had been so proud of him, so _happy_ Sam had tested him, that Sam had been encouraged to choose a reward. It was kind of sweet, how Gabriel rewarded Sam whenever he did something well, even things that seemed so minor. How could someone who literally spent hours giving Sam a massage after a scene be in it just for sex? Not that it wasn't great sex; it was the best Sam ever had, and he had a feeling that it would be hard to top, but this felt like _more_. Could Brady be right though? Could Gabe be in it for a bit of fun before he throws another party and picks up someone new?

Glancing at his phone on the table beside his bed, Sam decided that if he was going to ask it would have to be now. Opening his contact list, he easily found Gabriel's number and opened a new message.

 _Sam: Hey you got a minute?_

The reply was instant, not that Gabriel ever left him waiting for long. Gabriel had to know that this wasn't a call for a hookup, they normally left each other a few days recovery between visits so they could get their respective work done. Even when he knew there was little chance of getting laid, Gabriel still wanted to talk to him.

 _Gabriel: Sure, thing hot stuff, miss me already?_

 _Sam: I think we need to talk about something is all._

 _Gabriel: What's wrong Sam? Second thoughts?_

Sam had to sigh, this would have been so much easier if he could _see_ Gabriel. While he didn't want to have this conversation at all, Sam knew it needed to be done before he got in any deeper. Sam thought about meeting Gabriel for this, but he had a feeling that they would end up in bed instead of talking, and while fantastic it wasn't what they _needed_.

 _Sam: Nothing's wrong I just… are we a thing? My roommate mentioned how you don't do relationships and I can completely understand that… but are we just playing or what are we doing? I just… I need to know what to expect because this weekend was amazing and I want to know if it's just to pass the time or if we… if there -is- a we?_

The response wasn't instant this time, and while he waited, Sam wondered if he had just scared away the best lay of his life. They had never spoken about being together, it had been implied while waiting for their test results, but there was no confirmation if they were with other people on their 'off' days or not. For all Sam knew, Gabriel was with a different person every night. They just… they never talked about it. The chime from his phone made Sam look at the small device, his heart pounding while he opened the message he wasn't sure he wanted to read.

 _Gabriel: I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself this weekend Sam, that you liked our play. Would it bother you if we were a thing? Your roommate is right, I don't normally do relationships… but I don't string people along either. I wasn't sure what you wanted this to be, I guess we should have talked about this before now, huh? I suppose it's hard to be dating if we never had a date… want to fix that? How about Saturday I take you out for a nice meal and we see if we're compatible outside the bedroom?_

Sam grinned at the response, it was more than he had been hoping for. While it would have stung, Sam had expected Gabriel to only want sex, someone that was eager to learn what Gabriel was teaching. It was something else if they were dating; it was a relationship, it was _more_ , and while Sam didn't have the confirmation of monogamy that he wanted, it was a step in that direction. They could see if they were suited outside of bed, and maybe they would end up back at Gabriel's where they could talk about exclusivity… in the morning.

 _Sam: Yeah, Saturday works for me. I have a test I should cram for this week and a paper due Friday so I might not be able to see you until then though._

 _Gabriel: You take your time to study this week Sammich… come Saturday I want all your focus on -me-. Saturday at six? I'll pick you up, I want you dressed to be wooed Samsquatch._

 _Sam: Oh you going to wine and dine me?_

 _Gabriel: You have no idea Sam-a-lam… and I fully intend on having -you- for desert._

Sam didn't bother trying to fight back the shiver. Once thing he knew with absolute certainty, when Gabriel said something about sex he _meant_ it. Even if their date didn't go the way he wanted, and they ended up as nothing more than temporary bed partners, Sam promised himself that he would enjoy every second he could get.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **Hope you enjoy this ^_^**

 **Warnings:** **What could viewed as dub-con (minor character), anal (mentioned), oral sex (mentioned), pornography (mentioned)**

 **Chapter 4**

There weren't may things that could throw Gabriel off a trick. From the moment he picked his victims, until they were given their just deserts he was watching. Gabriel made certain every moment went as planned, always giving it one hundred percent of his devotion. When the small chime from his phone started to play it took his attention from his latest trick, causing him to miss watching the guy take the bait. Thankfully, it wasn't him in the illusion this time, but someone he had conjured for this very reason. The guy was a homophobic ass, it would serve him right to be cast in a 'broke straight guys' video that Gabriel would leak to his coworkers. Pulling the phone from his pocket, Gabriel looked down at the screen, smiling the moment he saw Sam's name light up.

They had just separated a few hours ago, Sam needing to go to class after a round of sex that Gabriel was still feeling in his vessel. It wasn't often Gabriel found a human who could keep up with him, but even though it could have caused Sam to be late, he hadn't been refused. After the night before, Gabriel had needed to assure the man that he was going to be missing Sam while they were apart. The best way Gabriel could think of was pinning the moose of a man to the shower wall and taking him. Looking at the message from Sam, Gabriel wondered if the man was having second thoughts. Some of their play had tested Sam, maybe he didn't think it was something he could handle any longer?

Asking Sam if he was indeed reconsidering, Gabriel was surprised by the response. His attention waivered for a moment after reading the message when his victim let loose a rather loud moan. Huh, turns out homophobe _liked_ having something up his ass. Turning his attention back to his phone, Gabriel tried to think of the best way to respond without scaring Sam off.

 _Samsquatch: Nothing's wrong I just… are we a thing? My roommate mentioned how you don't do relationships and I can completely understand that… but are we just playing or what are we doing? I just… I need to know what to expect because this weekend was amazing and I want to know if it's just to pass the time or if we… if there -is- a we?_

 _Gabriel: I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself this weekend Sam, that you liked our play. Would it bother you if we were a thing? Your roommate is right, I don't normally do relationships… but I don't string people along either. I wasn't sure what you wanted this to be, I guess we should have talked about this before now, huh? I suppose it's hard to be dating if we never had a date… want to fix that? How about Saturday I take you out for a nice meal and we see if we're compatible outside the bedroom?_

For several seconds Gabriel waited for an answer, tuning out the sounds around him, where Mr. Homophobe was gagging on his creations cock. Normally, this would be something Gabriel would have altered his appearance for; it wouldn't be the first time he had been in porn, sometimes in this form and sometimes in others. It was something he enjoyed, and was a surprising amount of work, more than what he had first assumed. Now, the thought of touching someone else felt wrong. They hadn't talked about it, but Gabriel could tell that no one had touched Sam besides himself since their first night together. When people were intimate it left a mark, one that his grace would have picked up on. Sam had been exclusive, and it would be bad taste for Gabriel to be anything but monogamous in return.

Hearing the chime of his phone again, Gabriel smiled at the response. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel live-streamed the porn instead of waiting around. By now the guy was _enthusiastically_ playing his role, there was no way he would be able to bluff _that_. Flying to his house, Gabriel looked around to take in the area where he was planning on staying for the time being.

There wasn't anything personal around his home, nothing that would cause anyone to know someone lived there. The whole place looked like it belonged in a catalogue, not a mans home. It was a surprise Sam hadn't mentioned his lack of belongings before, the boy was observant, surely, he noticed? Deciding to fix his over sight, Gabriel started to redecorate, snapping in every room to make it look more lived-in. There wasn't much he could do for an individualized touch, he didn't have pictures of his family, but he could at least add little trinkets from places he'd been.

By the time Gabriel was done his house looked more like a home, and while it meant the end of hosting college parties, it made him feel warm. It had been so long since he had a place that he could call home. The last time had been the house he had shared with Kali, after she had left Gabriel had jumped from place to place never settling. Until now. Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel wondered how long this was going to last, how long he was willing to _let_ this last. He was no fool. He knew himself far better than anyone ever could, he knew his ins and outs, and knew _exactly_ what was happening. He was _nesting_ , getting ready to prove that he could provide a home for the human who was stealing his heart.

Sighing, Gabriel let himself flop backwards onto the bed, starring up at the ceiling while he tried to think of what parts of himself he could share with Sam. There was a lot he was hiding from the human, and while Sam had been understanding while they were merely sharing a bed, relationships meant sharing. Gabriel would have to come up with a cover-story, one that would be as close to the truth as possible. Lying wasn't something he enjoyed doing. While necessary, Gabriel always made certain to stick to the truth as often as possible. Somehow explaining to Sam that he was a god, or Heaven-forbid an archangel, didn't seem like the smartest plan. What could he say he did for a living? It would have to be something high-paying, owning the land he did in this area would be expensive, not to mention how he hadn't batted an eye at the destruction from the party.

Most jobs would require him to have set hours, ones that Gabriel didn't want to plan around for very long. Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel would come up with something when Sam asked. What was really bothering Gabriel wasn't how many half-truths he would have to come up with, but a feeling he couldn't quite explain. He felt deep in his gut that something was special about Sam Winchester.

Sure, Gabriel knew the kid was gong places, Sam had the air of determination that so few humans felt, but there was something more. This was a man who, if he was so inclined, could change the world. The problem was, where would that leave Gabriel? If Sam was going to be in the spotlight than Gabriel couldn't be anywhere near the human. While Sam may not care -if Gabriel ever explained himself- that he isn't human, others would. Having a constantly-young lover may seem like a dream, but it would cause Sam problems fast.

That brought him back full circle, didn't it? Did he tell Sam the truth before he figured it out himself? Did he keep his secret and leave when Sam started to age and he remained frozen? Would he be able to?

Groaning, Gabriel flopped onto his stomach, holding the phone in his hand while looking at the screen. Gabriel could almost see their date now; he would take Sam out to a restaurant that would probably make Sam uncomfortable with how extravagant it would be, but he would need the discretion that could be bought. There they would talk; maybe he would learn something about Sam's family, the kid was tight-lipped about it the same way he was. Sam would look so good dressed up, good enough Gabriel was certain he would have to stop himself from reaching out often. After their meal, Gabriel would order them something sweet, Sam rarely enjoyed the sweet things in life.

Dinner would go well, they would be more connected than ever. At the end of the night Gabriel would take Sam back to his place, maybe have a few glasses of wine. It would be so easy with Sam, so easy to let go and just _be_. Maybe Sam would notice the changes to his home, maybe Gabriel would explain that he was ready to settle down. They would kiss then, Sam was always good at reading what he needed, and Gabriel was certain he would need to touch the other then. They would go upstairs and Gabriel would spend his time treasuring Sam, saying with his body what he wasn't ready to say with his words.

Maybe he would let Sam take him that night, Gabriel enjoyed being filled when the mood struck. They would come together, Gabriel was certain of that. Once they were stated and laying together in bed, Sam might speak, might ask if they were official or not, and maybe Gabriel would have an answer. Maybe they would have a label for _them_ when the night was through, or maybe they would simply lay there holding each other and just _know_. Either way, Gabriel couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to see if he could make his fantasy become reality. Even if he only got a few years with Sam, it would be worth it; even if at the end his heart was shattered and broken, it would be worth it. He was right before, he didn't have a choice any more, he was already too far gone for his Samsquatch.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **Now that both Stanford Art and Death's Angel are complete I'm back working on this story ^^**

 **Warnings:** **Anal sex, Anal fingering, Frottage, Doming from the bottom, Orgasm denial, Hair tugging.**

 **Chapter 5**

Gabriel wasn't surprised Sam looked good in a suit, he was certain that the other man would look good in almost anything. Sam's broad chest was highlighted as his shirt pulled a bit, defining his pecks nicely. Gabriel made a mental note to buy Sam a few more, the one he was wearing seeming a bit worn in places. Still, it wasn't the suit or Sam's broad shoulders that made Gabriel's breath catch. It was the nervous smile the giant of a man was showing, the flash of dimples and hazel eyes making Gabriel's chest tighten.

"You clean up good Sasquatch."

Gabriel tried to keep his tone his normal teasing, Sam seemed to read the truth in his words though as his smile brightened. Ducking his head, Sam climbed into the car, Gabriel shutting the door for him, having been standing next to Sam's door, before going to the driver's side. Once inside the car, Gabriel turned to Sam, smirking as Sam tried to fit his long legs in the small space. Reaching down between Sam's legs Gabriel chucked at Sam's yelp before Gabriel pulled on the adjustment bar, Sam easily sliding back, gaining more room for his legs.

"Unless there's an invisible person behind you, you're not telling me about, you _can_ adjust the seat for your Gigantor legs."

Starting the car after buckling, Gabriel pulled out of the parking lot. Until they were on the main street neither said a word, it was Sam who broke the silence. "So where are we headed?"

Gabriel smirked before speaking, his right hand leaving the wheel and resting between the two of them. Sam took the invitation with a smile, holding Gabriel's hand. "Found a nice French restaurant not too far from home, I've never been there myself, but the reviews were good." Sam barely paid attention to Gabriel's answer, his focus on the hand in his own. While Gabriel was tactile it was rare for him to initiate contact like this. Cuddling after sex was once thing, this was something else. It was Gabriel reaching out, a simple touch which made Sam's stomach flip.

"Sounds good."

The drive to the restaurant was quick, Gabriel parking only a few minutes after he picked Sam up. The two men walked together into the restaurant, Gabriel having only let go of Sam's hand long enough to get out of the car. While he didn't want to scare Sam off, Gabriel wasn't going to tone down. If Sam wanted to know what being with him was like, Sam was going to see it, handholding and all. Sam didn't seem to mind, squeezing Gabriel's hand back as the Maître D' ushered them to their table. Gabriel was quick to pull out Sam's chair for him, while it may be a bit strange for the taller man, Gabriel wanted to keep the atmosphere romantic.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Sam words caused Gabriel to turn his focus on the taller man, raising an eyebrow. "Do what exactly?" asked Gabriel, not bothering to flip through the menu he had been handed. Sam closed his as well, now looking at Gabriel while he spoke. "You don't have to do things like take me to places like this and hold out my chair, I think we're past the wooing part of our relationship."

Gabriel had to pause in his response as the waiter took their order, leaving almost as quickly as he arrived. Taking a breath, Gabriel shook his head. "I'm not doing this to 'woo' you, Sam. I _like_ good food, and to be honest I kind of like the whole romance thing. If you don't want me to feminize you or something, that's fine, I'll stop. I've had lovers tell me not to before, but I'm not doing this for any other reason than enjoying it."

"I guess I just… I didn't want you to feel like you had to, you know?" Sam tried to apologize, his large eyes causing Gabriel to smile. Reaching over the table, Gabriel offered Sam his hand which was quickly taken in the larger mans. Smiling at Sam, Gabriel squeezed their hands for a moment.

"Trust me, Kiddo, I'm too old to play those games. What you see is what you get, there's no difference between date one and date one hundred with me. Now how did your test go?"

And just like that, Sam was once again comfortable. There was no need to try and impress, Gabriel made it clear that he was there to see if they were compatible out of bed, they wouldn't be able to tell if they weren't themselves. Conversation was light while they ate, Sam explaining his week and the test he had been cramming for, along with a few other interesting things he picked up in class. By the time the waiter asked if they wanted desert, Sam realized he had monopolized the conversation. Blushing, Sam waited until the waiter left with Gabriel's request for two servings of crème brûlée.

"Are you alright, Sasquatch? You look a bit flushed," asked Gabriel, concern evident in his tone. Shaking his head, Sam cleared his throat before answering, his cheeks still a bit pink.

"I just realized I haven't given you a chance to talk all night, I didn't mean to keep rambling like that."

Gabriel chucked slightly into his glass, his golden eyes full of mirth while he looked at Sam. "That's nothing to worry about, I like knowing about your day. I've had plenty of time to cut you off if I wanted to. Relax, would you?"

The waiter came back with their desert which Gabriel was eager to dive into. Sam took his time eating the treat, unable to help a moan as the flavor exploded on his tongue. At his moan, Gabriel looked up, locking gazes while he watched Sam eat. Gabriel's own desert was forgotten while he watched Sam, a new hunger settling in his eyes. Sam purposely moaned on his next bite, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Gabriel was licking at his spoon, whiskey eyes locked on Sam.

They spent their time finishing their desert, once done Gabriel waived down the waiter and easily slid a few bills in the folds of the cheque. Standing, Gabriel held out his hand to Sam who smiled before taking it. Walking hand in hand, Gabriel enjoyed the feeling of having his lover close while they made their way to his car. As they reached the vehicle, Gabriel tugged on Sam's hand, making the taller man turn around. With practiced ease, Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam's mouth to his own, stretching so Sam didn't have to lean as much to meet him.

Their kiss was soft, no longer reflecting the lust which had crept into their movements during desert. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair, tugging slightly to earn a moan from the taller man before pulling back. Sam looked down at Gabriel with glazed over eyes, the same eyes Gabriel had seen their first night together. Pecking those lips again, Gabriel took a step back when Sam went to deepen the kiss.

"Way I see it, we can do this one of two ways Sammich. We can either go back to my place, or I can drop you off to that lonely dorm room of yours."

Sam didn't waste a moment before bending down and pressing his lips against Gabriel's. "Your place, definitely your place, Gabriel."

The two men got into the car, Gabriel easily driving them back to his house and parking inside the connected garage. Taking Sam's hand once they were inside the house, their shoes and jackets removed, Gabriel guided the taller man to his bedroom. Sam seemed to perk up, the sudden silence having made the man a bit nervous. Opening the door, Gabriel easily took his more dominate roll, crossing his arms and looking at Sam, trying to decide how he wanted the other man.

After their weekend together, Sam knew not to rush Gabriel, Sam's large hazel eyes lowered while he waited for instructions. Gabriel didn't make Sam kneel before him, preferring to take in the large man before he made any decisions. Standing in front of Sam, Gabriel decided to act out his previous fantasy of how their date would go, unbuttoning his shirt, Gabriel spoke.

"I want you naked on your back, we're going to try something new tonight. Once you're in position in the middle of the bed I want you to grab the rails on the headboard."

Sam didn't hesitate, quickly removing his clothes, leaving them as a pile on the floor. Once naked, Sam crawled on the bed, flipping onto his back and reaching up to grab the headboard. They had played around with light bondage, but as Sam wasn't yet comfortable allowing Gabriel to bind him, this was their compromise. Looking at Gabriel, Sam watched while the shorter man stripped his own clothes, walking alongside the bed. Reaching out, Gabriel ran a hand up Sam's thigh, causing the skin to tremor at the touch.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, all laid out and waiting for whatever I have planned for you." Pulling out a bottle of lubricant, Gabriel shut the drawer. They had each received their test results a couple days ago, both clean. Not seeing a condom being taken out made Sam's dick twitch. This would be the first time he ever had sex without the barrier of latex.

A sharp pinch to his nipple caused Sam to focus back on Gabriel who was moving onto the bed. Instead of pushing Sam's legs apart as expected, Gabriel straddled the other male. Leaning down, Gabriel kissed Sam, unlike the quick kiss in the parking lot, this one was full of passion. Sam struggled to keep his hands above his head, wanting to reach out and pull Gabriel closer, to make certain that the other man didn't leave. Pulling back enough to speak, Gabriel opened his eyes, looking into Sam's.

"Keep your left hand on the headboard, I'm going to lube up your right and you're going to use that huge hand of yours to jerk us." Leaning back, Gabriel squeezed some lube from the bottle onto Sam's hand. Repositioning so they were lined up together, Gabriel hissed as Sam wrapped his hand around their cocks. Leaning back down, Gabriel held himself up with one arm. Gabriel leaned down enough to take one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, causing Sam to whimper, his nipples always sensitive to Gabriel's touch.

"Close your eyes Sam, I don't want you to open them until I say so. Keep moving your hand slowly, I have more planned than this tonight." With a nod, Sam closed his eyes, his right hand stroking them slowly while he basked in the pleasure of Gabriel nipping and biting along his chest and neck. The bed shifted slightly, Gabriel changing position before he was back against Sam. Sam didn't think anything of it, lost in the steady glide of Gabriel's cock against his own. Soon Gabriel started rocking his hips, keeping the same slow rhythm.

Gabriel continued to move slowly, no urgency to his actions while he rocked with Sam, keeping his mouth on Sam's skin randomly so the tall man didn't expect what he was going to do next. A bit of teeth here, a lick there, and a few hard sucks to Sam's neck and the large man was gasping with every touch. Holding himself steady with his left arm, Gabriel worked his right hand behind himself. He had used a momentary distraction of biting Sam's nipple to coat his fingers with lube before he began to work. With fast movements, Gabriel worked his fingers inside himself, stretching to accommodate Sam.

When he could comfortably work three fingers inside, Gabriel leaned back from Sam. The taller man's left arm strained from where it was gripping one of the bars of the headboard, fighting the urge to pull Gabriel back down. Placing his hand over Sam's right one, Gabriel stilled it.

"Let go and keep your eyes closed, you'll know when to open them. Keep your left hand on the headboard, and you are _not_ allowed to come until I give permission. Do you understand, Sam?"

When Sam nodded his head, a soft 'Yes' escaping his mouth, Gabriel waited for Sam to remove his hand from their cocks before he moved. With his own slick hand, Gabriel grabbed Sam's cock, pumping it a few times to assure himself that it was wet before he moved. Not wanting Sam to understand what was happening, Gabriel was quick to lift himself above the man. There was no hesitation as Gabriel dropped himself onto Sam's cock.

" _Fuck,"_ Gabriel couldn't help but cry out as he took Sam inside himself. Sam's cock was stretching him open, he felt so full. It had been so long since Gabriel had allowed someone to take him, why had he waited so long? Sam's right hand moved to Gabriel's hip, gripping tightly as the human cried out. Gabriel opened his eyes, looking down at Sam who had his own eyes wide open in shock and pleasure. While his left hand still gripped onto the headboard, Sam hadn't been able to help but hold onto Gabriel once he was buried inside Gabriel's body.

"Ga-Gabriel… I… _fuck_ …" Sam couldn't continue, his wide eyes refusing to look away from the body on top of his own. Slowly, _too_ slowly, Gabriel began to move. Instead of bouncing on Sam's cock like the tall man wanted, Gabriel circled his hips for a few minutes, placing his hands on Sam's chest to brace himself. Sam tried to thrust up, only for Gabriel to press down hard, pinning him.

"Nah-ah, just because you're the one doing the fucking _doesn't_ mean you're in charge. You'll take what I give you, and you'll be thankful for it. If you're good, you get to come, if not then only I will get off tonight."

Gabriel punctuated his demand with a harsh rock of his hips, causing Sam to moan loudly. While Sam knew he could overpower Gabriel, could move and simply lift the other on his cock until he came, that wasn't the game. Biting his lip, Sam reached up with his right hand, grabbing the headboard in a show of submission. Gabriel was pleased with his answer, lifting until Sam was almost falling out of him before dropping back down. Sam kept his hands gripped to the headboard, his knuckles turning white from grasping so tightly while Gabriel moved.

"That's it, so fucking good for me, aren't you Sammy? How does it feel Sam? How does it feel to be balls deep inside my ass?" Gabriel was panting while he spoke; his hips continuing to move, rising and lowering slowly, stopping every few pumps to circle before resuming his slow pace. It was driving Sam mad, if Gabriel didn't start to go faster, Sam didn't know if he could keep his hips from moving.

"So so good, please _please…_ I need more… please… I don't know if I can keep my hips still… please Sir, please!"

It was the first time Sam had called Gabriel anything other than his name, and it did something to the god. His slow movements started to speed up, Gabriel making sure to take Sam faster, dropping down hard while taking him in, unlike the slow glide from before. Leaning back, Gabriel rested his hands on Sam's thighs, moaning loudly as the new angle caused Sam's cockhead to brush against his prostate.

"This better for you Sammy? Fuck I could get off like this, watching you lose it, unable to move as your cock fucks me. I want you to touch me, fist my cock Sammy."

No sooner had the order been issued than Gabriel had Sam's right hand wrapped around him, pumping almost furiously. Sam had his eyes open, watching as Gabriel bounced on his cock, head thrown back while moving. Moaning, Sam wanted to come _so_ _badly._ It was maddening, watching Gabriel like this; feeling his cock surrounding in the tight, slick, heat of Gabriel's ass. Whimpering as he continued to pump Gabriel, the older man clenching around Sam almost causing him to come. Since begging worked before, Sam wondered if he could convince Gabriel to let him come. Sam hand tightened slightly around Gabriel's cock as the man fucked himself harder.

"Please Sir, please… I need to come… please Sir… please…"

As Sam trailed off, Gabriel slammed down hard, his ass clenching tightly around Sam as he came. Sam watched, barely able to hold back his own orgasm, as Gabriel splattered Sam's stomach with white streaks of come. Gabriel kept moving his hips, back to the slow movements from before. Sam slowed the hand which was jerking Gabriel's cock, stopping as Gabriel placed his hand over Sam's. Whimpering when Gabriel stopped moving all together, Sam tossed his head back, fighting the urge to move.

"I want you to come Sammy, I can't think of anything better right now than you filling me full of your come. This is how I want you to come, Sammy. I'm going to get off your lap and I'm going to let you fuck me as hard and fast as you want until you come. The catch is that you only have five minutes to come, if you don't by then, you don't tonight."

" _Please Sir,"_ gasped Sam, his eyes blown wide at the suggestion. Gabriel easily got off his lap, both wincing as Sam pulled out. Moving beside Sam, Gabriel laid down on his back, legs spread wide. Sam didn't waste any time, not wanting to chance not being able to come. Lifting Gabriel's hips up, Sam easily glided his cock inside the shorter man, earning a gasp from Gabriel. Strangely, Sam didn't feel any more in control now that Gabriel was on his back, than he had with Gabriel riding him.

Not wanting to miss his chance, Sam wrapped his large hands on Gabriel's hips, holding tightly while he thrust into the man. Instead of the slow pace Gabriel had started with, Sam fucked Gabriel as hard as he could, seeming to speed up with every thrust. Sweat formed on his forehead, and leaning down Sam arched his back to pant against Gabriel's neck while he pumped his hips. Sam had been so _close_ before, but after a few minutes of thrusting, Sam found he wasn't able to come. Whimpering along with his moans, Sam leaned back enough to look into Gabriel's whiskey eyes.

"I… I can't… please Sir… I need…"

Sam trailed off as Gabriel started to move his hips, wrapping his legs around Sam to pull him in. With a firm hand, Gabriel tugged on Sam's hair, bringing Sam's mouth to his own. Sam moaned into the kiss, his orgasm just out of reach. The second Sam pulled back to breathe Gabriel spoke, his firm voice throwing Sam over the edge.

" _Now._ "

As his orgasm washed over him, Sam collapsed on top of Gabriel, his stuttering hips milking him dry. Panting against Gabriel's neck, Sam staid inside the other man until his soft cock slipped out, Gabriel rubbing Sam's back in a soothing motion while he tried to come back from his state of bliss. Shifting his legs, Gabriel pulled and tugged on Sam so the other man was snuggled on Gabriel instead of merely collapsed on top him. Continuing to stoke Sam's back and hair, Gabriel placed kisses on the top of Sam's head which was resting on his chest, until Sam came back to himself.

"I didn't… that was…" While Sam couldn't seem to find the right words, Gabriel understood what the other was trying to say. Nodding his head, Gabriel placed another kiss on top of Sam's head before he spoke.

"I know, I'm not saying it's going to happen often… but I thought it important you understood that I can top just as well with your cock in my ass, as mine in yours. You feeling okay?"

Gabriel's voice was soft, Sam barely able to move enough to pull the blankets over them. Snuggling back on Gabriel once they were covered, Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, I feel great… I didn't know that was something you even wanted, thought it was off the table." While he spoke, Sam nuzzled Gabriel's chest, holding him close like he did after every scene, needing to feel Gabriel against him.

"Like I said, not often… but with a cock like yours? How could I _not_ want to have that in me?" The teasing caused Sam to smile, his eyes closed while he placed small kisses on Gabriel's chest. A hand constantly rubbing his back, hair and arm keeping Sam relaxed.

"Did you like it when I called you Sir? I read that a lot of Dom's like being called something, figured you weren't the 'Master' type… or do you prefer 'Daddy'?"

Gabriel was unable to stop the wince at the last suggestion. While he had no problem with 'Sir', even liked the way it sounded coming from Sam, Gabriel didn't think he would ever be able to have someone call him 'Daddy' in bed.

"Sir is just fine, I would rather not be called 'Daddy'. Sounds all kinds of wrong when my little girl still calls me that." Feeling Sam tense above him, Gabriel tried to sooth the taller man, scratching lightly at his head the way Gabriel knew Sam liked. Instead of relaxing again, Sam remained tense while he spoke, Gabriel unable to see his widened eyes.

"You have a kid?"

Sighing heavily, Gabriel didn't stop his light petting, not wanting to show how nervous he was at turn in conversation.

"A few, actually. They live in Northern Germany, three boys and a girl. I was going to tell you Sam, you deserve to know… but can it wait until morning? I would like to hold you a bit longer and sleep on it before we get to the confession part of our relationship."

Lifting himself so that he could see Gabriel's eyes, Sam leaned over and kissed the other man softly. It would be hypocritical of him to demand an explanation when he wasn't ready to give his own. Nodding his head once they broke apart, Sam smiled before laying back down.

"So, does this mean that we're _in_ a relationship? I just want to make sure we're on the same page, are we in a romantic monogamous relationship, Gabriel?"

Sam didn't have to wait long for an answer, Gabriel placing another kiss to the top of Sam's head before he spoke. "Do you think I would let you fuck me if we weren't? I'm too old to be called your boyfriend though, we're going to have to come up with something else… in the morning, go to sleep Sam, I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam didn't need any more encouragement, while they would have to talk in the morning, he could rest for now. Sam got the confirmation of monogamy he wanted, he could deal with whatever else was thrown at them in the morning. While Sam fell asleep, Gabriel remained awake for a while, trying to work out how much he could tell the other man. Hopefully, Sam wouldn't ask to meet his kids, it would be a bit much when instead of small children, Sam would see grown gods. Rubbing Sam's back, Gabriel sighed before resting his eyes, he would deal with it in the morning; right then he wanted to hold his human.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Notes** **: Okay so I'm going to say now I have about 100 different answers online when I try to get locations (and history) on anything. So, I'm making it up as I go along (Yes, I'm talking to you Silvaxus ;P ) Just go with it?**

 **Warnings** **: Oral sex, orgasm denial.**

 **Chapter 6**

The morning following their date, Sam woke as he normally did, with Gabriel wrapped around him. Keeping his eyes closed, Sam could tell from the gentle petting from the body behind him that Gabriel was awake. They needed to talk about what Gabriel had let slip the night before, but Sam was hesitant to break the comfortable silence between them. When Gabriel reached up and scratched at Sam's head the way he liked, Sam couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Lying on Gabriel's chest, Sam had one leg hooked over the others while he was cuddled into the warm body beneath him.

"You know eventually we're going to have to get up, we never did clean up from last night and I don't know about _you_ , but I'm not loving the flaking."

Sam's nose scrunched up at the reminder of the dried semen he could feel on his skin. While typically Gabriel was careful to clean them after, last night the shorter man had enjoyed the feeling of having Sam's come inside him. Now he wanted to be clean. Tugging on Sam's hair, Gabriel pressed a closed kiss to the others' mouth. Not wanting to get distracted, Gabriel was careful to keep Sam from deepening the kiss while he slowly squirmed out from under the taller man. Once he had broken the kiss and was standing beside the bed, Gabriel smirked down at Sam's sleepy glare.

"Come on Sasquatch, let's shower. If you wear me out, we can nap latter." Chuckling, Gabriel grabbed some clothes out of his dresser. While typically he wouldn't have anything to fit Sam, after the first few nights of Sam staying over he had a small section set aside for the man. Picking out some lounge-wear for the two of them, Gabriel made his way to the bathroom. Sam was slow in following him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he shuffled naked to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Sam began to awaken fully, watching as Gabriel stepped into the steady stream of the shower. Following the trail of water as it caressed Gabriel's skin; Sam couldn't help but reach out toward Gabriel, climbing into the shower behind him. Placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, Sam rubbed the skin for a moment, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel hummed, leaning back slightly against Sam who trailed his hand down Gabriel's arm. Turning around, Gabriel reached up, brining Sam into a kiss; it was slow and sweet, Sam easily allowing Gabriel into his mouth, clutching his hands on Gabriel's arms.

"I want your mouth, Sam" Gabriel's voice was firm, his hand on the back of Sam's head pushing Sam down. The taller man had no intention of disobeying, easily dropping to his knees in front of Gabriel. Before he could lean forward to take the half-hard cock inside his mouth, Gabriel tugged slightly on Sam's hair, causing the man to look up.

"Do you remember your non-verbal safe word?" Smiling at Gabriel's question, Sam nodded. "Yes, Sir," just like the night before Gabriel's seemed to like it when he was addressed as such, his dick hardening further. Sam carefully placed his hand on Gabriel's hip; if he needed to stop all he would have to do was pinch and Gabriel would stop. Opening his mouth, Sam slid Gabriel's length inside. The hand in Sam's hair tightened, guiding Sam who began to suck. It didn't take long for Gabriel to fully harden, the suction on his cock and the heat of Sam's mouth causing him to moan, thrusting his hips forward.

Keeping a tight hold on Sam's hair, Gabriel slowly moved his hips while keeping Sam in place. Not wanting to take his time this morning, Gabriel moved quickly, barely giving Sam enough time to breathe. Sam held onto Gabriel's hips, closing his eyes while Gabriel used him. Pulling back, Gabriel watched as Sam didn't waste any time, moving to lick along his cock while taking a moment to breathe. Moving a hand from Sam's hair to the side of his face, Gabriel made Sam look at him while he thrust inside Sam's mouth.

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you Sam? I want you to get me off like this, let me come down that pretty throat of yours. I don't want you to come yet, Sammy… I have plans for your orgasm later."

While Sam couldn't hold back his disappointment that he couldn't come, he couldn't help but wonder what Gabriel had planned. Keeping his eyes locked with Gabriel's, Sam hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as Gabriel continued to fuck his mouth. It wasn't another ten minutes before Gabriel was grunting his release. Sam did his best to swallow the salty fluid, a bit running down his chin which Gabriel caught with his thumb before placing it inside Sam's mouth alongside his softening cock.

"Fuck you look so good like this Sam," Gabriel pulled both his cock and thumb out of Sam's mouth. Trailing a hand through Sam's hair, no longer gripping the strands but lightly running his fingers through it. "How about we clean up, I'll get us some coffee and we can cuddle on the sofa for a bit before breakfast?"

Nodding his head, Sam gave a quick kiss to the now soft dick in front of him, smiling as Gabriel helped him up. Gabriel washed Sam's skin for him, caressing the skin while Sam washed his hair. Keeping his touches light and soothing, Gabriel only briefly touched Sam's erection to clean it before he returned to the rest of Sam's body. When Sam made went to return the gesture, Gabriel shook his head and quickly washed himself before stepping out of the shower. Drying himself quickly, Gabriel dried Sam's body while the taller man worked on his hair.

Once they were both clean and dry, they slipped into the loungewear Gabriel had brought with him before leaving the bathroom. "You go to the sofa, I'll be there in a minute," instructed Gabriel. Sam easily went to the living room to wait for Gabriel who prepared them both some coffee before joining him. As Gabriel walked into the living room he noticed how Sam was curled into the middle of the sofa, his damp hair flopping slightly to give him a boyish look. The moment Sam realized that he wasn't alone in the room he turned to Gabriel with a small smile.

If he didn't know he was growing attached to the human already, Gabriel was certain that look would have done it for him. He could spend eternity looking at that smile.

Passing Sam his coffee, Gabriel sat down beside the giant man, easily wrapping his arm around Sam as the taller man snuggled into him. With his coffee in one hand, Gabriel held Sam close with the other. For a few minutes they didn't speak; simply enjoying the moment while drinking their coffee together, Gabriel rubbing his hand along Sam's arm.

"I have to ask," began Sam, his voice hesitant. Gabriel didn't blame him, Sam was still young, and the thought of being with someone who had children probably never crossed his mind. The fact that Gabriel didn't have any pictures of his kids would have thrown the other man for a loop as well. Taking another sip of his coffee, Gabriel didn't remove his arm from Sam while he spoke, needing the physical contact.

"I suppose I should just come clean, yeah?" Getting a small nod from Sam, Gabriel continued, moving forward just enough to put his coffee cup down on the table in front of the sofa before he continued. "I already told you that I like to travel, when I was in Norway I met a woman. By the time I left she was already pregnant with our first son, which I didn't know about until later. When I found out I came back, and while we were good together in some ways we weren't good as a couple."

Sam turned then, lifting his head to watch as Gabriel looked at one of the walls, seeming lost in thought while he spoke. "We had more children together, while we both agreed that we were awful for each other, we both wanted more kids. We're good parents; well at least I like to think so. Still, after the birth of our little girl I could feel the itch to travel again. With Ang's blessing I left, promising to keep in contact."

Keeping his arm around Sam, Gabriel squeezed it slightly. "It didn't take me long to almost literally stumble on another woman who caught my eye. I figured I would do things right this time, we courted for over a year before I asked permission to marry her." Feeling Sam tense, Gabriel shut his eyes tightly, breathing in deeply to take in the scent of the man, he was going to miss Sam so much. "Ang supported it; she was happy with our kids and wanted to see me happy. Shortly after we were wed we had twin boys."

Sam was still tense as he spoke, while he was trying to be reasonable about the situation it was a lot to take in. "You mean, you not only have an ex out there who gave you _three_ kids, but a _wife?_ "

Wincing, Gabriel nodded his head, hurrying to speak before Sam left. "Technically, yes. It's not like that though, Sam… for a while it was but," Gabriel took a breath trying to calm himself. "Our twins died, and as much as Sigyn and I loved each other... we just couldn't be what the other needed anymore." Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel tried to get back on track. "Sigyn couldn't even _look_ at me anymore, she couldn't do anything after the deaths of our kids… don't get me wrong I wasn't much better but I could function."

Sighing, Gabriel relaxed slightly as Sam nuzzled back into him. "Everything reminded her of what we lost, but she wouldn't let me help her, so I called in Ang. Thankfully, Ang got through to her, I gave them a place where they could live together in Germany, still close enough they could visit family, but far enough for Sigyn to start over."

Biting his lip, Gabriel continued speaking, rubbing Sam's arm while he did so. "I should also mention that after a very _very_ drunk night I have another son, one who is being raised by my blood-brother and his wife. I don't… I don't visit my kids as often as I should, and I _know_ that I should… but it works. As strange as it is, I mean, the two women who consciously gave me children are living together, it's weird. But as strange as it is, we work. The kids see me as often as they like; I visit a few times a year and keep in contact, Sigyn doesn't have to see me unless she feels up to it, Ang and I don't have to deal with each other often, and my blood-brother has another room filled in his house, all while I get to be as free as I want. It works."

Sam waited a moment before he spoke, his head resting against Gabriel's chest. "Does this mean that you're going to travel and find another lover before too long? I mean, so far, you're what? Thirty and you already have a bunch of kids and while I get the drunken night, you've had kids with two different women deliberately. You just… you're not one for commitment, right? How long before you get bored with me? How long until I'm just another notch in your belt?"

Without missing a beat, Gabriel quickly turned to face Sam, placing a hand on either side of Sam's face to make certain that they locked gazes before speaking.

"No, that's not what this is Sam. I told you, Ang and I knew a long time ago that we weren't right for each other, and I never would have left Sigyn if things had been different. I'm not going to lie Sam… I've had lovers since, but none of them were _right_ for me. I told you last night; a committed, monogamous, romantic, relationship. That's what I want with us, I can't promise you forever because we're going to have to figure this out just like anyone else, but I _can_ promise I'm not interested in anyone else, or leaving. I want to settle down with you, and while I still plan on visiting my kids, any traveling I do I want us to do _together_."

Seeing the hesitation in Sam's eyes, Gabriel tried to convey his sincerity. "I promise Sam, trust me when I say that this isn't just a pit-stop for me. Yes, I have kids, but that doesn't take away from what _we_ are." Slowly, Sam moved forward to press his lips against Gabriel's, when he pulled back Sam was still hesitant but seeming to come to terms with what he was being told.

"And your wife, she doesn't… I mean is she your ex? Are you two still married?" asked Sam, licking his lips in nervous habit.

Gabriel paused slightly before answering, running a hand through Sam's hair in a way he knew relaxed the taller man. "Yeah, I suppose technically we are. We haven't _been_ together in a long while, Sam. Even if she wanted to try again, which I know she doesn't, I wouldn't be with her again. That ship sailed with the death of our boys, please Sam… I get if you need time to process all this, but don't leave. Just…"

Gabriel didn't have the chance to finish what he was going to say as another pair of lips were on his own. Not wanting to spook Sam, Gabriel let the taller man set the pace for the kiss. Tangling his fingers in Sam's hair, Gabriel closed his eyes, getting lost in the kiss. As a tongue liked his lips, Gabriel couldn't hold back from kissing Sam how he wanted. In an instant Gabriel was taking control, rubbing his own tongue against Sam's while pulling Sam firmly against him.

"Just me," whispered Sam, his voice firm while he panted against Gabriel's mouth. When Gabriel opened his eyes, looking into Sam's hazel ones he could see a fire there. "So long as we're together, you're only with _me_. I don't like that you're married, Gabriel… but we've only officially been together a few hours, I can wait… but I do expect you to make her your _ex-_ wife."

Pecking Sam's lips, Gabriel smiled before running his hand down Sam's arm to his hip. "I can do that; give me a couple months to figure out the paperwork." Gabriel was shocked when Sam spoke again, pushing Gabriel so his back was against the sofa before straddling his lap.

"I don't need to meet your kids yet, I get that's a huge step but I _do_ want to meet them eventually." Gabriel nodded his head, while he would have to postpone it as much as possible, if he wanted to keep Sam it would stand to reason that the human would want to meet his children. Resting his hands on Sam's hips, Gabriel slid his fingers under the loose jogging pants Sam was wearing to feel his skin. "What else do you want Sammy? What else can I do to help you understand I'm sticking around?"

As Sam began to rock on top him, rubbing his ass against Gabriel's crotch, Gabriel moved his hands to grab onto Sam's ass cheeks. Sam closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke, arms now around Gabriel's neck while he tried to keep his voice steady.

"I need you to claim me like you promised, I want you to fill me, want to know that you _only_ want _me_. Please _please_ Gabriel…" Dragging Sam down so that he could nip at Sam's neck, Gabriel kept on hand on his ass while the other tangled in Sam's hair and tugged. Opening his mouth to speak Gabriel was interrupted by a loud growl. Blinking, Gabriel looked to Sam's stomach where the sound came from. For a second neither man said anything before Gabriel laughed. Leaning up, Gabriel pecked Sam's lips, noticing the pink tint to the others face.

"As wonderful an idea that is Sammykins, how about I feed you like I promised and then we can work it off." Sam blushed deeper before nodding his head, pausing for a moment in getting off Gabriel, Sam locked gazes with the man. "You're not… you meant it right? You're not just stopping by; you want to settle here? You'll stay?"

Linking his hand with Sam's, Gabriel softened his voice, "I promise, I _swear_ Sam, this isn't just a stepping stone for me. While I don't care _where_ we are, I'm ready to settle down with _you_. Once you're done of school we can go wherever you want, but we'll go _together_." Giving Sam a soft kiss, Gabriel only held it for a moment before pulling back. "Okay?" Gabriel asked with their foreheads pressed together.

"Yeah, gonna take some time to adjust to my partner having a bunch of kids on the other side of the ocean, but yeah… I think we're okay."

Gabriel smiled, helping Sam up before leaving the living room to prepare breakfast. While it wasn't the least of what Gabriel would have to tell the man, it was a start and so far, Sam wasn't running away… maybe he had finally found someone who would _stay_.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: I know that it's been done before, but I'm using the deaths from Tall Tales for the sole reason of being too lazy to come up with my own. Sorry. I should also mention that after reading both Bobby's and John's journals, I seriously dislike John Winchester. Not that I liked him before, because I didn't… but now I can't even think of him in a positive light. I'm going to try and keep it down in my writing, but while I'm -not- going off script of his character, if you are a fan of John you're probably not going to like this chapter (or any chapter with him in it). That said, I love Bobby :-) (and am very sad that I didn't check Jim Beavers schedule closely 'cause he was an hour away from me at a convention and I had no idea)**

 **Warnings** **: John Bashing, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Minor Character Death (mentioned)**

 **Chapter 7**

Coming to terms with the fact that his lover had a family had taken Sam far longer than he anticipated. While he hadn't considered dating someone with kids before, Sam had always thought that if he _did_ go into a relationship with a parent he would be alright with it. A month later and he still wasn't completely okay with the idea. It wasn't that Sam was rejecting Gabriel, in fact he was certain to continue their every-few-days pattern, and when he was with Gabriel it was like it always was. The only difference was when he was away from his boyfriend. It seemed the second he left Gabriel's house his doubts and worries overtook him. Was Gabriel with him until he found someone better? Was he going to travel again? How much contact did he _really_ keep with the mother of his children? Did he want _more_ kids?

It was the last thought which caused Sam to panic the most, the thought kept circulating in his head. He was a man, and Gabriel had been with two women before who had given him children, would he eventually want more? Gabriel had even admitted to staying with one of the women for the sole reason of having kids, and pregnancy wasn't something Sam could do. Would Gabriel want someone who could?

Biting his lip in nervous habit, Sam typed out the last few words of his essay, groaning once completed and leaning his head back on the couch. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sam was absently thankful his father had trained him to be able to multitask so well. With Gabriel taking up his thoughts since he met him, Sam surely would have fallen behind in his studies if he wasn't able to split his focus. Closing his laptop, Sam looked around the dorm. Brady wasn't there, his friend had left earlier to go to yet another party. Gabriel had invited him over for the weekend, but Sam needed to have his paper in early Monday and had wanted it to be completed before he to the man's house. Now it was too late to make his way over to Gabriel's, and he had nothing to do.

Turning on the television, Sam figured he would use it as background noise while he read. Getting up, Sam put his laptop and notebook away before grabbing a pocket novel he had been neglecting. An hour into reading, Sam heard the program change to the news. For a second he considered changing the channel, it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from hunting. While Sam wanted to have a normal life, he knew that if he ever saw anything close enough he would be forced to take care of it. The only way Sam could disassociate completely from hunting was if he didn't know about cases, which meant staying as far away from the news as possible.

" _We'll be back with more on that after the break, also after the break an interesting case that has swept California by storm. A local University student, and former pledge master, claims to have been abducted by aliens …"_

While he didn't want it to, that caught Sam's attention. Without missing a beat, Sam had his laptop back on, automatically searching for the story. After checking into the local news websites, along with hacking for the actual report with practiced ease, Sam sighed. It was all in black and white, a case. It seemed a bit farfetched, but it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that a creature caused the kid to believe he was taken by aliens. Sighing deeply, Sam ran a hand through his hair. Having checked into the school the kid was from, he had found a professor had killed himself by jumping out of his office window only a few days before. It was possible that the spirit was causing the kid to believe he was abducted, maybe some kind of revenge from the kid being a dick in his class, Sam didn't know, what he did know was that someone needed to work it.

For half an hour, Sam debated what he should do. Technically he had the weekend free, he could go over to the neighboring university and take care of it solo. The problem was that he didn't know if the weekend would be enough, in case it _wasn't_ the professor that was causing mayhem. That, and he had told Gabriel he would be over early the next day. While Gabriel would understand if he had to cancel, Sam didn't want to lie to the man about what he was doing.

There was only one other option besides going there himself.

Pulling at his hair in frustration, Sam hesitated before grabbing his cellphone and dialing out the number. Brining the phone to his ear, Sam at first couldn't reply when the gruff voice answered the phone. Just hearing the voice caused Sam to tear up slightly, although he easily fought it down.

" _Hello? This better be good this time of night."_

"Bobby?"

For a second neither said anything, but Sam could hear a harsh breath of air from the other line. How long had it been since he last heard from Bobby? From any of his family? The night he ran to Stanford he had cut all ties. If his father didn't want to see him again, if Dean wasn't willing to fight for him, then he had to cut it all out. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

" _Sam? Boy, how have you been?"_

Sam couldn't help the smile from blooming on his face. While he knew the older hunter had taken him and Dean in when their father needed, it was times like this Sam realized how much more of a father Bobby was than John. If Sam had called his father, he knew it would have been arguments and harsh words. Not once did Sam remember John asking how he was, not once did he remember his father simply wanting to know more about his life. No, Sam had along ago come to the realization that he did have a father-figure, and his name was Robert Singer, not John Winchester.

"Good Bobby, really good. Stanford has been good for me."

" _I figured it would be, never surprised me when you got a full ride. Gotta say, surprised you're callin' me though, you in any kind of trouble?"_

Sam paused before speaking, biting his lip in thought, he paused before speaking.

" _Sam?"_

Hearing the call of his name, the worry there, Sam opened his mouth and spoke before he could talk himself out of it.

"There's a job here, well not here, but close by. I don't… I can't get mixed up in it again Bobby, but I think it's a spirit. As far as I can tell a professor jumped out of his window and then shortly after a kid came out saying he was abducted by aliens. I just…"

" _I'll send someone over to check it out, or Hell maybe I'll give it a look myself. I take it you don't want me to send your brother?"_

Just the thought of having Dean come by for a hunt made Sam's stomach clench. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his brother, he did. It was that if Dean came close for a hunt? It would only be a matter of time before Dean wouldn't be able to help himself and try to drag Sam back kicking and screaming.

"No Bobby, Dean coming around probably isn't the best idea. It would be good to see you again though, if you can make it out."

" _I'll see what I can do. If not, you know you're always welcome here, and I know you're getting a break coming up. Your brother doesn't show up often and I haven't seen your dad since I chased him away. There wouldn't be any risk of seeing them if you stopped by for a few days during your break, I can spot you the bus ticket if you want."_

Surprised at the forward invitation, Sam faltered slightly.

" _Course if you're too busy or have plans, that's fine we can do it some other time."_

"No," the word was out of his mouth before Sam could stop it. "No, I would love to stop by for a couple of days Bobby, it's just…" pausing, Sam leaned back on the couch. "I'm with someone, and we haven't really talked about the holidays, I mean I don't know what their plans are… but I was kind of hoping we would spend it together."

" _I get it, but your partner is invited too."_

At the word partner Sam blushed. Bobby was always sharper than a tack, not using pronouns was as good as using them around the other man.

"You wouldn't mind? I mean we could get a motel room for a few days, he's a civilian and I'm not ready to explain what exactly I walked out on yet… would it really be alright?"

Hearing an exasperated sigh over the phone made Sam smile. He could just picture Bobby's face as he spoke, the way he would give Sam that look which told Sam how Bobby was only putting up with his stupidity because they were family.

" _There's this new invention called a lock, genius. Wouldn't take much to put everything in my study and keep it locked while your boyfriend's over. Now are you running out of excuses or are you going to tell me to screw off?"_

Still with a grin on his face, Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Yeah, let me run it by Gabe first. He might have other plans, but I'll be there at least."

" _Good. But why do I get the feeling that you're a bit bitter about those other plans?"_

Sam had tried to keep it out of his voice, but it was the truth. It wouldn't be surprising for Sam to learn that one of the times Gabriel visits his kids was during Christmas. While he accepted it to some degree, it made a ball of jealousy grow in his stomach that his lover might spend Christmas, their first Christmas, away from Sam.

"It's nothing, just…" while he didn't want Bobby to have a bad impression in case Gabriel _did_ go with him, he needed to talk to _someone_ about it. "He has a family, and I don't know if he's going to be visiting his kids over Christmas or not. I get it, and he and the mother aren't together anymore, but it just kind of burns… I shouldn't be such a girl about it."

" _You have every right to be, kids are a big deal Sam. You said he might be visiting them? I take it that he doesn't have custody?"_

"No, they aren't even in the same country. His kids live in Germany with their mom, it's a mess. Apparently, he had a bunch of kids and got married, when his twins died he left. I guess I'm a bit bitter that he has this whole family on the other side of the ocean, and I just… I don't know Bobby."

There was silence for a moment, making Sam feel stupid for unloading on the older man. He hadn't spoken to Bobby in over a year and here he was complaining about his boyfriend not paying him enough attention.

" _I'm not gonna say that kids aren't gonna complicate things, cause they always do. What I am gonna ask is if he is planning on stickin' with you? You said he left when his twins died? I bet he had to get away, that kind of thing changes people Sam. If he says he's settling, you're gonna have to talk to him about your jealousy, cause whether you like it or not, his kids aren't goin' away. He treatin' you good?"_

Sam couldn't help but smile, nodding his head even though Bobby couldn't see it. Flashes of their past few dates running through his mind, the way Gabriel made certain Sam was comfortable and relaxed around him. It was when he was away that Sam was a puddle of mixed emotions, when he was with Gabriel everything made _sense_.

"Yeah, he does Bobby, I'm happy when we're together. You're right though, I do need to talk to him about this. Thanks."

" _Yeah well, someone had to take your head outta your ass. Now don't wait another year before callin' again, I expect to hear from you more often now that I know you didn't lose my number."_

Laughing, Sam promised to call the older man before they said their goodbyes. Hanging up the phone, Sam couldn't help but smile as he got ready for bed. He had promised he would ask Gabriel if the other man wanted to spend Christmas with him at Bobby's. Even if Gabriel said no, if the man already had plans or simply wasn't ready to make that step, at least Sam knew Bobby wasn't angry with him. Even though he felt he was building something with Gabriel, Sam knew now that he had a place to call home, and family who loved him.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: Sorry this chapter seemed to take forever to write. I would like to give a shout-out though, Happy Birthday Dgirl36! You made my day!**

 **Warnings** **: Blindfold, Anal sex, Anal fingering**

 **Chapter 8**

After speaking with Bobby the night before, Sam couldn't help but feel nervous as he made his way to Gabriel's house. The walk did nothing to calm his nerves before knocking on the door, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. Thankfully, Sam no longer needed to drag clothing with him, but he did take his things for class. The door opened in front of him, and the second Sam's eyes met Gabriel's he couldn't help but relax. There was something about those golden eyes which made Sam instantly feel safe. Smiling at Gabriel, Sam waited until the other man stepped aside before entering the house.

"I take it you finished your paper? I have breakfast on the table, you want coffee?"

It was so easy with Gabriel. With practiced ease, Sam took off his shoes and coat while Gabriel took his bag into the living room. When Sam found his way to the kitchen he noticed the full spread on the table; bacon, sausages, eggs, orange juice and coffee, all laid out waiting for them. Taking his seat, Sam was quick to pour himself a cup of coffee, getting another ready for Gabriel who quickly joined him.

"You know I could have just grabbed something on my way here, you didn't need to do all this." While he was thankful, and touched that Gabriel had gone through the trouble, Sam didn't want to seem like this was expected all the time.

"I told you before Samsquatch, nobody makes me do anything. I like feeding you, knowing you're eating right. I know how hard it can be to find time to sit down for a meal on a student schedule, not to mention a student budget, just... let me take care of you while you're here. If it makes you feel any better, you can make breakfast tomorrow."

Surprisingly the compromise did make Sam feel better. While he had stayed over several times, Sam hadn't been given run of the kitchen before. He had made them coffee in the morning, or gotten them something out of the fridge, but it was always Gabriel who made their meals. It made Sam feel warm that Gabriel trusted him in his kitchen, that Gabriel felt comfortable with Sam making himself at home. Conversation was light while they ate, Gabriel asking about Sam's day, and Sam enjoying Gabriel's company.

Seeing how Gabriel was comfortable enough to open his kitchen to Sam, the taller man insisted on cleaning their dirty dishes. As per their routine, Gabriel waited for Sam in the living room, the television set to a random comedy show while he waited. The second Sam was sitting on the couch beside him, Gabriel pulled him down to snuggle against his side.

"There we are, this is much better." Murmured Gabriel as he held Sam against him. For his part, Sam couldn't disagree, closing his eyes while maneuvering to a better position. They remained like that for over an hour, simply being close after their separation the past few days. It was Sam who broke the silence, one hand lightly playing with a button on Gabriel's shirt while he spoke.

"I had an interesting phone call last night," began Sam, getting a questioning hum from the man. "I umm... I know I haven't mentioned it, but when I left for college I kind of burnt down the bridge to my family. They didn't want me to go, and I wasn't going to miss the chance of a lifetime." Sam paused, trying to gather his thoughts while Gabriel remained silent, his hand comfortingly rubbing along Sam's arm while he waited for Sam to continue.

"I don't really want to get into the whole fight right now, but needless to say, I haven't spoken to my family in over a year. My Dad, he isn't the best role model, more of a general than a father, but every now and again he would drop us off with a friend of his when he left for work. My brother and I grew up thinking of Bobby like an uncle, it was the only time anyone ever really treated us like kids, you know? Like Dad was always our drill Sargent, but Bobby was more like a father."

Gabriel didn't speak, his hand never faltering while he rubbed along Sam's arm. While thankful for the comfort, Sam wanted to see Gabriel's face while he explained the next bit. He knew he was having a hard time explaining his family to Gabriel, until a few seconds ago he hadn't even mentioned his family before. Sitting up, Sam turned to face his lover, Gabriel easily moving his hand which had been rubbing Sam's arm, to hold Sam's hand.

"I called Bobby last night." Taking another breath, Sam looked up from their clasped hands to Gabriel's face. "We got talking, and he wants to see me. It would be nice to spend Christmas with him, chances are slim of my brother or father showing up, so I said yes." The golden eyes that had been watching Sam seemed to dim slightly, and Sam could see the exact difference in Gabriel's smile. Instead of the joyful smile that normally adorned the man's face, this one had a slight curve upwards.

"That's great Kiddo, you should spend some time with the old man, reconnect and all that." While Gabriel's tone was normal, Sam could hear the sad drop in his tone. Feeling a bit more confidant in his question now, Sam spoke again.

"Will you come with me?"

Silence. Not having broken his gaze with Gabriel, Sam could see the shock in the other's eyes. Squeezing the hand in his, Sam tugged on Gabriel's arm slightly to break him out of his shock. A soft 'What?' from the other man caused Sam to smile.

"Come with me, he extended the invitation to you too. We can both go, spend a few days at his house for Christmas, and if you want, be home before New Year's. I don't need to spend the whole break there, and if you have other plans I completely understand, but I would really like for you to come with me."

Gabriel hesitated before answering, although he didn't let go of Sam's hand, not wanting to break contact. "I don't have any other plans, I'll probably be on the phone a lot with my kids during Yule, but I don't... I don't normally celebrate Christmas." Seeing the look of confusion on Sam's face, Gabriel continued while shrugging his shoulders. "I never saw he point in celebrating the birth of Jesus when nobody actually knows when he was born."

Sam was still waiting on a response from Gabriel, biting down on his bottom lip while he waited. When it didn't look like Gabriel was going to answer, Sam's face fell. "So, you ah... you don't want to celebrate with us? I mean, I get it, bu-" Sam was cut off as a pair of warm lips pressed against his own, Gabriel having lunged forward to slot their lips together. When he pulled back, Gabriel smiled at Sam, tucking a lock of Sam's hair behind his ear while he spoke.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you Sam, I was hoping that you were going to spend your time off with me, it doesn't really matter where we are. Where does this Bobby live?" Gabriel couldn't help but admire the smile Sam gave him, it lit up his whole face in joy. As Sam explained Bobby's location, Gabriel listened partially while silently panicking. It was true that he had wanted to spend Sam's time off together, had even planned what he was going to get the man if Sam celebrated Christmas. Gabriel's panic wasn't to do with spending the holiday season with Sam, it was _where_ they were spending it. Taking your boyfriend home to your family was a huge step, and Gabriel wasn't certain they were ready for it.

"...bus, it would only be about three days or so if you don't mind missing the time. You know you never really told me, what is it you do?"

Focusing back on Sam, Gabriel had to replay the last bit of conversation before he once again reached out and took the taller man's hand.

"Okay first of all, we are _not_ taking a _bus_. I'll get us tickets, so we can take a plane, like _normal_ people. Or we can take my car if you don't like flying, up to you. Secondly, I don't really do much of anything, my money is old money. Sure, I have a few investments, but overall the bulk of my wealth comes from my family."

It was a question Gabriel had been expecting for a while now. He had toyed with the idea of creating a job, but he didn't want to lie any more than needed, this way he wouldn't have to come up with hours for work. Chuckling at the look Sam was giving him, Gabriel leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly.

"It just means that when you have time off we can spend it together, Sasquatch. I don't need to worry about booking vacation time, while there might be a few things I need to do in person, it's rare. Now, do you know when you want to be there, or are you going to work out the details with this Bobby guy?"

"I'll call him tomorrow, he's thinking of coming down to the area for a few days and might stop in. I figure we can hash out the details then," hesitating, Sam looked at Gabriel for a moment. "Are you sure you want to spend Christmas with me? Don't you go back to your kids for Yule? I would understand Gabe, if you need to go back."

Tugging on Sam's hand, Gabriel brought it to his lips, kissing the underside of Sam's wrist. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you, Sam. While I know we're not ready for that step yet, I would keep you here in my house if I could. You already sleep away from my bed far too often for my liking." Smirking at the soft blush on Sam's face, Gabriel stood up from the sofa, tugging on Sam's hand so the other would stand as well.

"Speaking of my bed, now that I've fed you how about we work some of that off? I have an idea I want to run by you."

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Gabriel could see a change in Sam. Instantly his shoulders seemed to relax, his posture changing to lean slightly towards Gabriel. At Gabriel's gesture, Sam sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes watching Gabriel's every move as the older man stood in front of him. Placing a hand on Sam's cheek, Gabriel smiled as Sam leaned into the touch, his eyes half-closing. Keeping his voice low, Gabriel spoke.

"I want to try something new today Sam, I've been thinking about trying some sensory deprivation. You can say no, but I would like to blindfold you." The confession was met with a quick peck to Sam's lips, Gabriel running the hand not on Sam's cheek, down his arm. "I know this is a big step, but I wouldn't bind you, I want you to keep your hands on me while we do this. If you need to stop, you know what to say."

For a moment Sam didn't say anything, watching Gabriel with slightly widened eyes while the other man touched him lightly. He could say no. When they had spoken about what things were off the table, Sam had mentioned that this wasn't something he was willing to do then, but was interested in once they built on their trust. Did he trust Gabriel enough now to do it? Without being bound, Sam was certain he could get the blindfold off, or even throw Gabriel off him if need be. Looking up into golden eyes, Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, I umm... I want to try."

While his voice was hesitant, Gabriel could see the determination in Sam's gaze. Smiling, Gabriel pressed their lips together, moving the hand that was holding Sam's cheek to tanging his fingers in the taller man's hair. The second Gabriel starting to play with his hair, Sam began to relax. Pulling away Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead. "I'm going to grab the blindfold, I want you naked and on your back."

Sam was moving to obey before Gabriel pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt quickly while Gabriel moved. Sam watched as Gabriel went into his closet, opening a large truck which Sam had wondered about before. Shucking off his shirts and pants, Sam pulled off his socks, slipping out of his boxers before laying on the bed. Turning his head, Sam watched as Gabriel rummaged around in the trunk for a second before coming up with a thick silk ribbon. At a glance, Sam could see some items mounted to the inside lid of the trunk, he only had a brief glance before the trunk was closed. Biting his lip as Gabriel came over, Sam couldn't help but ask the question which was now burning on his tongue.

"What's in the trunk? I've never seen you open it before."

Instead of reprimanding him for speaking, Gabriel opened the bedside table, taking out the lubricant they would be needing. "I've never needed to, anything we've played with I took out before you came over. This is new ground for us, I wasn't certain you would say yes, and I didn't want to jinx it."

Now that everything was where he wanted it, Gabriel sat down on the bed, facing Sam who was nervously glancing at the fabric in Gabriel's hand. Holding up the thick ribbon, Gabriel displayed it with both hands for Sam. "Come here, Sam." Leaning on his side, Sam lifted his head, looking up at Gabriel and nodding slightly. Slowly, Gabriel wrapped the blindfold over Sam's eyes. It wasn't as nerve wrecking as Sam had feared, as he lost his vision Sam brought a hand to rest against Gabriel's thigh. The touch grounded him, and while he was still slightly uncomfortable without being able to see, Sam was also excited at whatever Gabriel had planned.

"Lean back for me, Sammy." Moving as instructed, Sam went back to his previous position on the bed, his hand never leaving Gabriel's thigh. "You look amazing like this, all spread out and waiting for my touch." Lightly skimming his hand long Sam's thigh, Gabriel noticed the shiver, smirking he stopped. "Tell me Sam, where should I touch you next?"

Unbuttoning his shirt, Gabriel crawled on the bed, kneeling above Sam. Laying his hand flat against Sam's stomach, Gabriel grabbed the lube. Using both hands to move Sam's legs to either side of him, Gabriel leaned down and bit harshly on Sam's left peck. The bite caused Sam to cry out at the unexpected touch, Gabriel using the distraction to open the bottle without Sam noticing. Coating his palm in the slick substance, Gabriel leaned back, placing his dry hand on Sam's hip before wrapping his slick one around Sam erection.

"Fuck, Gabriel!"

The cry tore out of Sam's throat, making Gabriel smile while placing light touches randomly on Sam's chest and legs with his dry hand. Sam never let go of Gabriel's hip, his fingers digging into the denim Gabriel still wore. Twisting his hand slightly on Sam's shaft, Gabriel was rewarded by a loud moan from the taller man. Moving both hands, Gabriel lifted one of Sam's legs up over the hip Sam wasn't clinging to. Grabbing the lube again, Gabriel slicked up his fingers, easily working one inside Sam.

"Look at you, Sam… moaning and reaching out to me," a second finger was added while Gabriel spoke. "How does it feel? Not knowing where I'm going to touch you next? Not knowing if maybe I pulled something _else_ out of the nightstand to use on you." While Gabriel hadn't brought out anything else to play with, the thought alone was enough to cause Sam's dick to twitch.

Working a third finger inside, Gabriel opened his jeans with his dry hand, shoving them down just enough to release his cock. Grabbing Sam's hand which had remained on his hip, Gabriel brought it to his mouth and sucked a finger inside while removing his own fingers from Sam. Reaching for the lube, Gabriel once again wet his palm before coating his cock. Hoisting Sam's hips, Gabriel let Sam remove his fingers from Gabriel's mouth to grip his side, holding on while Gabriel positioned himself.

Instead of thrusting in, Gabriel rubbed his cock along Sam's hole. On his third pass, Sam began to whimper slightly, just barely able to stop himself from moving. Another swipe of his cock against Sam's entrance and Gabriel finally pushed in. Both groaned as Gabriel slowly entered Sam, not stopping until the denim of his jeans was rubbing against the pale cheeks of Sam's ass.

"Are you… are you still dressed?"

Sam could barely pant out his question, his body full of Gabriel who stopped only for a moment before moving. With the hand which had been gripping Gabriel's waist, Sam ran it down to feel the harsh denim. Absently Sam had felt the fabric on his hand, but his focus had been broken with Gabriel's touch. Reaching up, Sam felt the fabric of a shirt on the back of his hand, all thought leaving his mind as Gabriel grabbed his hips and pulled him into the next thrust.

"Yes, fuck the picture we make. You spread out under me, so fucking eager for my touch… fuck Sam." Panting, Gabriel leaned over Sam, spreading his own legs as much as his pants would allow for better leverage before he started to pound into the body below him. Sam's hands came around Gabriel's neck, his back arching while Gabriel moved. Neither were going to last much longer, Gabriel grunted while latching his mouth onto a nipple and sucking harshly before biting down.

The bite was enough, Sam cried out as he came, his walls tightening around Gabriel throwing the other man off the edge as well. Pushing in as deeply as he could, Gabriel jerked his hips a few times, milking himself as he emptied into Sam. Instead of pulling out, Gabriel leaned back enough to look down at where they were still joined. Sam made quite the picture, his heaving chest, eyes still covered, but what really caught Gabriel's eye was the contrast of his clothing against Sam's naked skin.

"Gabriel?"

At the question, Gabriel looked back up to Sam who was biting his lip slightly. Now that they weren't in the throes of passion, Sam seemed nervous. Slipping out of the man, Gabriel easily took the blindfold off. The second he could see again, Sam brought their lips together, his hand tangling into Gabriel's hair. As they broke apart, Gabriel gently cupped Sam's cheek before pecking the others lips.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gabriel, his voice soft while he placed small kisses along Sam's jawline.

"Good, really good… would feel better if I wasn't the only one naked though."

Chuckling at Sam's response, Gabriel took off his clothing. Once he was naked, Gabriel laid on his back, pulling Sam against his chest. They still needed to clean up, and Gabriel had plans for a date that evening, but he could afford to wait an hour while his human slept. He had a lot to think about.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: Okay, so some of this will reference** _ **Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting**_ **. I skimmed through and could not find a year that Bobby ran into Anansi, so I'm making an educated guess. If you haven't read the book yet? You really should, especially if you love Bobby.**

 **Warnings** **: Anal Sex, cockring.**

 **Chapter 9**

If there was one thing he hated hunting, it was Tricksters. It probably had something to do with him stumbling upon one back in '76 when he was still wet behind the ears as a hunter. The warning Anansi had given him had stuck with him throughout his hunting carrier, the knowledge that there were things out there that could turn his junkyard against him on a whim. Sighing, Bobby pulled off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the papers he had spread on the motel bed. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what was in the area. While he hadn't been prepared for Anansi then, Bobby had researched Tricksters enough he considered himself an expert on the subject.

This one was having fun.

While he didn't want to, Bobby found he almost agreed with the creature. A professor who felt up his students, a pledge master who took things too far, and a scientist who liked his experiments too much. Bobby had seen enough evil in the world to know that it wasn't just creatures who were monsters, and sometimes karma was a bitch, or in this case a Trickster. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. Bobby remained in town a couple days, but there was no sign of the Trickster, no pranks or mayhem, nothing.

There wasn't much Bobby could do to track the Trickster down. If the demigod left the area, without knowing who it was, it wasn't like he could summon the thing. Packing up his things, Bobby loaded it into his car, checking out of the motel with a sigh. He had found out what was killing people, but he would be forced to let this one go. Calling Sam after he checked out, Bobby offered to meet him for a bite to eat, Lord knows they wouldn't have any privacy in the kids' dorm.

Climbing into his car, Bobby gave the town one last glance in his rearview mirror before he pulled out of the parking lot. Something didn't feel right about the hunt, Tricksters didn't just up and leave, not without some big finishing scene. So why did this one? What was more important than finishing their trick? Shaking his head, Bobby pulled onto the highway, he could worry later, he had a diner to get to.

"Sir, please!"

Sam couldn't help the shout, water hot against his back while Gabriel thrust into him. Hands held behind his back, Sam was only held in position by Gabriel who was pistoning his hips, the vise-like grip on Sams wrists the only thing keeping him from falling over. While most of the water was hitting his back, every now and again it would touch Sam's reddened ass, causing a sharp sting of pain. Gabriel sped up his thrusts, the hand which had been holding Sam's hip, reaching around to unclasp the cockring.

" _Now_ Sam," growled Gabriel, his hand grabbing Sam's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. At the command, Sam felt his orgasm wash over him, barely aware as Gabriel thrust a few more times before stilling inside him. Gently Sam was maneuvered to lean back, Gabriel wrapping an arm around his chest, as he let go of Sam's wrists. While his knees ached from the hard tile under him, Sam let himself be manhandled until he was leaning back against Gabriel's chest, the other man having grabbed their discarded cloth and was lightly rubbing it against Sam's skin.

"So good for me, just relax and I'll wash us up. Lean against me, let me take care of you." While he was whispering against Sam's shoulder, Gabriel never stopped running the cloth over Sam. They were still connected, just for another moment before Gabriel pulled out, rubbing the soap-covered cloth against Sam's sore ass. Wincing at the sting, Sam slowly started to come back to himself with Gabriel kissing his neck and shoulders lightly, washing Sam gently before quickly washing himself in a matter of seconds.

Turning his upper body around to capture Gabriel's mouth with his own, Sam hummed lightly enjoying the soft caress. Feeling the temperature drop, Sam wrinkled his nose before breaking apart from Gabriel. "The water's getting cold." With the short statement, Gabriel pecked Sam's lips once more before standing and helping Sam to his feet. While he hated to admit it, with how long he had been on his knees, Sam needed help out of the shower while he shook feeling back into his legs.

Letting Gabriel dry him off, Sam smiled at the shorter man. Gabriel was always so careful after sex, during he would bring Sam to straddle the line between pain and pleasure, demanding in a way Sam would never disobey. After though? Once they were both satisfied, Gabriel turned into the softest creature Sam had ever seen, making certain Sam was alright, that Sam felt safe and cared for.

It made Sam feel loved.

Clearing that thought away, Sam let Gabriel wrap an arm around his towel-covered waist and directed them to the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sam held back a wince as his tender ass hit the sheets. He must not have hidden his wince well as Gabriel was right at his side, their clothes at the foot of the bed while Gabriel stood in front of him. Lifting his head, Sam gazed into worried eyes, smiling slightly Sam spoke.

"I'm fine, Gabe just a bit sore… it will go away in a couple days, it's fine."

Gabriel made a snorting sound from the back of his throat before he moved to the bedside drawer. "Lay down on your stomach, and take off the towel."

At the command, Sam hesitated only for a moment before he untied his towel and laid down on the bed. With his sore ass in the air, Sam bit his lip for a moment, wondering what Gabriel was going to do. The older man knew he only had a few minutes before he had to meet Bobby, it was why they had opted for shower-sex, quicker clean up. A frim hand touched the small of his back, causing Sam to suck in a sharp breath. What Sam wasn't expecting was the cool touch of cream against his inflamed cheeks.

"I didn't realize you would be so tender. Just let me take care of you, you'll still be a little sore, but it will help take some of the burn away." Gabriel was careful as he spread the cream over Sam's ass, careful his touch didn't cause any more harm. Getting a soft moan from Sam, Gabriel worked the cream in before he leaned up and kissed the back of Sam's neck.

"There, now you should be able to sit without it hurting too badly." Gabriel pressed another kiss to Sam's shoulder and neck before leaning back, leaving the cream beside Sam's clothes. As Sam stood up and pulled his clothes on, he couldn't help but notice the difference. While it wasn't overly bad unless he was sitting, Sam knew the rough fabric of his boxers and jeans should have been causing him pain, but it was thankfully gone.

"Thanks, last thing I need is Bobby questioning why I can't sit still." Throwing Gabriel a small smile, Sam finished dressing, noticing the difference as he sat down to pull on his socks. Gabriel seemed to notice as well as he smiled at Sam, using his height advantage while Sam was sitting to kiss his forehead.

"Any time, I should have thought of it before, take the bottle with you."

As Gabriel turned around to walk to the doorway, opening the door they had closed out of habit, Sam bit his lip. Gabriel turned around when he noticed Sam wasn't following and raised his eyebrow at Sam's nervous expression.

"Or you could put it on," whispered Sam, still looking worriedly at Gabriel. It took a moment to understand what Sam was implying, when he did Gabriel's eyes widened.

"You trying to say you can't get enough, Sammich?"

Sam could feel his face heating in a blush while he took a breath. "I'm saying that I'm here most of the time anyways, I only sleep in my dorm about twice, sometimes three times a week. I have my own spot in the bathroom, and even made you change your shampoo to my brand. Gabe, if we're going to spend winter break together… would it really be so bad if we give this a go beforehand? I'm not saying I want to move in permanently… but maybe for a week? Try it out?"

While he spoke, Sam noticed that not once did Gabriel look away from him. Slowly, Gabriel nodded his head before answering. "Yeah, we could do that. Tomorrow's Friday, how about I pick you up at your dorm a couple hours after class so you don't have to lug whatever you want to bring over. You're going to need some more clothes, maybe a few of your knickknacks if you like."

Gabriel smiled widely at Sam as he seemed to come to an internal conclusion. "We can talk about you moving in after the week, we'll call it a test run."

Making his way over to Gabriel, Sam didn't hesitate in pulling the shorter man into a kiss. While they had only been together a short while, Sam wanted to move in, he wanted to wake up to Gabriel every morning and fall asleep with him every night. Sam had always been the type to fall fast, and to fall hard. It wasn't a surprise that he wanted everything with Gabriel, what surprised him was that Gabriel wanted it just as much. Oh, Sam was certain Gabriel was a bit overwhelmed at times, it was in the slight droop to his smile, but he never denied Sam. Breaking apart, Gabriel gave a slight tug to Sam's hair where he had been running his fingers during the kiss.

"Now, you need to get your shit if you're going to make it in time to meet your uncle, keep kissing me like that and you won't be able to leave."

Laughing, Sam pecked Gabriel's lips again before pulling away and making his way to the living room where he kept his bag. For the first time since John pulled him away from Bobby's all those years ago, Sam felt like he was working towards somewhere he could call home. Hopefully soon he would be able to tell Brady he could have the dorm to himself.

The second he saw Bobby sitting at one of the booths in the diner, Sam felt a wave of relief flow through him. While he didn't doubt Bobby wanted to catch up, a part of Sam wondered if the older hunter would be different. Looking at the man waiting for Sam, he was exactly as Sam remembered and it brought a smile to his face. Walking towards the hunter, Sam noticed the moment Bobby spotted him, the older man stood, opening his arms. Sam didn't hesitate to wrap his own arms around Bobby, while they didn't hug often in his family, Bobby above hugging in greeting.

Holding Sam at arm's length, Bobby spoke, a wide grin on his face. "Look at you, boy. You've must have grown a foot since the last time I saw ya. How have you been Sam?"

Taking his seat on the other side of the booth, Sam grabbed the menu which had been left for him. While he looked for something to eat, Sam smiled while he explained the last year and a half to Bobby. By the time he was done, the waitress had both taken their order and returned with their food. Taking a bite of his lightly battered fish, Sam paused giving Bobby a chance to speak.

"So, what about your boyfriend? You've told me about your friends and classes, but what about him? You ask him if he wants to come over for Christmas yet?"

Sam swallowed, looking at the plate in front of him instead of answering right away. "He… I met him at a party, his party actually… I wasn't looking for a relationship, Bobby… had even rejected a girl only a second before meeting him, but he just." Taking a sip of his drink, Sam could feel the blush rise on his cheeks. "We fit, you know? God, I don't know how to explain it. I saw him, and I didn't even care that there was a hot girl hitting on me, all I wanted was _him_. After a bit we decided to make it official, I've been spending most nights at his place instead of the dorm if I'm honest."

Seeing Bobby raise his eyebrow, Sam could feel his blush deepening. "Gabe wants to come with me, we umm… we're actually making a trail run of living together starting tomorrow, for a week. If it goes well, I should be able to move my stuff into his house by next weekend." Sam couldn't help his smile at the thought. Just the thought of being able to live with Gabriel made him happy, made him feel at peace.

"Haven't you only been dating a couple months? And this isn't the first time you mentioned his house, how old is this guy?"

Sam jerked his head up from where he had been looking at his plate again, absently cutting the fish while he spoke. Taking another bite, Sam bought himself some time before he answered. "I get that it's soon, but I feel like now is the right time. And uh," pausing, Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly. "He's thirty-five, before you say anything, please Bobby, just meet him before you write him off."

Bobby was silent for a moment before he sighed loudly. Sam could feel his anxiety rise as Bobby remained silent. Sam had the same thought once or twice, he knew exactly what was going through Bobby's head. "You sure he's not just after ya 'cause of your age? You really trust him?"

Nodding his head, Sam made certain that his voice was firm while he spoke.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. He's in this for real, Bobby… and so am I. He's given me a _home_."

It was the last word that did it, that turned Bobby from hesitant to gracing Sam with a small smile. "I don't like it, but I'll hold my tongue until after I meet the guy. I figure a few days at my place and I'll be able to figure him out, won't stop me from worrying about you, boy."

Sam smiled back at the hunter, the only man who he counted on to never harm him, to always be in his corner. "Thanks Bobby, it means a lot."

Bobby kept their conversation light while they finished their meal, and while Sam knew that they had purposely avoided any sensitive topics, Sam felt like he was finally making progress in his life. He had Bobby talking to him again, his studies were coming along nicely, and he had Gabriel who was becoming a fundamental part of his life. For the first time since he could remember, Sam felt like things were finally going his way, that maybe _this_ could be his life.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: I would like to mention that this is only Earned Part 2…. Of at least 4. Sorry, but there is no way I will have Part 3 and 4 done before NaNo, just wanted to give you a heads up. Also, this is a filler chapter… sorry.**

 **Warnings** **: Nudity, mentions of sex, cuddles.**

 **Chapter 10**

Moving into Gabriel's house had been easy. While their week together had hit a few snags, they had learned how to compromise. By the end of the week, Sam had dragged Brady into helping Sam pack his things into Gabriel's car. With how little he owned, Sam finished gathering his things and moving in, in under three hours. While it was sad in some respects, Gabriel had given him a beaming smile once everything was put away. The celebration sex had lasted most of the night until Sam was barely able to move.

Sam had learnt that he had to do most of his studying in the early evening, if he waited until after dinner there was a large chance he wouldn't get anything done until the following morning. Gabriel was good at giving Sam his time from when he came home until after they ate, giving Sam time to study before taking up the taller man's attention. Their nights together had been just as they were before, though Sam felt more and more at ease each night. While he wasn't going to move things up drastically, Sam had been more than willing to try anything Gabriel had in mind.

Gabriel had been more than accommodating, welcoming Sam into his home with open arms. Still, while he was in a blissful state of happiness, Sam knew the man was still holding something back. With only a week until Christmas break, Sam finally found enough confidence to address the issue. Cuddled on Gabriel's chest, Sam was still lightly panting from their last round, while Gabriel ran a hand along his back. Placing a soft kiss against the chest he was resting on, Sam snuggled a bit closer.

"Gabe?"

Getting a soft hum in response, Sam continued. "What's been bugging you? Are we moving too fast? Do you need me to take a few days back in the dorm?" Sam wasn't ready for the sharp intake of breath, let alone being pushed onto his back with Gabriel hovering over him. Sam's own eyes locked onto Gabriel's golden ones, he couldn't quite get his breath back for a second as Gabriel pressed him into the mattress.

"No Sam, it isn't… I love having you here with me, I just…" groaning in frustration, Gabriel took a moment before finishing his thought. "I'm not ready for you to meet my kids."

The moment he finished speaking, Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder, mirroring the position they had been in earlier, curling on Sam's chest. Sam for his part, blinked in confusion before he placed his hand on Gabriels back and rubbed softly. "I don't get it, you don't have to introduce me to them yet Gabriel, I get it… to be honest I'm not ready to meet them yet either."

Propping his head up so he could look at Sam, Gabriel titled his head slightly to the side in a way Sam found adorable. "But you're bringing me home to who is essentially your father… shouldn't I be, I don't know… making arrangements for us to visit my kids?"

Smiling, Sam shook his head, pulling Gabriel up into a kiss before running his hands through the older man's hair. "No Gabe, me inviting you home for Christmas wasn't me telling you that I want to meet your kids. I just wanted to spend the time with you, I want to show you off to my family, what's left of it anyways."

Gabriel nodded his head, hesitating slightly for a moment before he spoke. "Does it bother you? That I have a family on the other side of the ocean? We don't… we never really talked about it since I told you about them."

This time Sam hesitated before speaking, causing Gabriel to kiss the taller man. "It's alright you know; however, it makes you feel. I promise I won't get offended, but we should really talk about this." While Gabriel spoke, he moved from on top of Sam to laying down on his side beside him. Gabriel pulled on Sam's arm until the other man was laying on his side as well facing each other.

"I don't really know how I feel about it half the time," while he didn't want to make Gabriel feel offended, Sam knew that lying would only cause problems down the road. "I know that you aren't _with_ anyone over there anymore, that you don't even entertain the thought, but…" pausing, Sam bit his lip for a second, his voice changing to a soft whisper. "What if you want more kids? I can… I'm dealing with my jealousy that someone else had you like this before, but I can't give you more kids Gabriel, what if you want more?"

While he spoke, Sam never looked away from Gabriels eyes, trying to express how he was feeling even if he didn't know himself. Gabriel seemed to understand though, as his gaze softened the slightest bit before he pulled Sam closer. Placing his hand on Sam's cheek, Gabriel made certain Sam understood he was serious while he spoke.

"I can't predict the future Sam, but what I _can_ promise you is if I want kids there are other ways to get them. Right now, I have no intentions to expand my family beyond _you_. If later, we _both_ decide we want kids there is always adoption, or if you want, we could have a surrogate _artificially_ carry our child. I happen to _like_ the fact that you're a man instead of a woman, in case you're wondering." Trailing his hand from Sam's cheek to his hand, Gabriel took Sam's palm to his mouth placing a light kiss on it.

"I promise Sam, _you_ are who I want, not my past lovers, and not some woman to breed of all things." Getting a small smile from Sam, Gabriel moved Sam's hand to wrap around his waist, letting his own hand rest on the back of Sam's head to lightly play with the hair at Sam's nape. "About your jealousy, I think that's something we're going to have to work on. It's going to take time, I can't change the past, Samsquatch, but it might help if you remember that I sleep with _you_ in _our_ bed. I may have history with Ang and Sigyn, but it's just that, _history_."

Nodding his head, Sam brought his lips to Gabriel's, pulling their naked bodies flush against each other. While Sam knew it would take a while, he could start to feel bits of his insecurity start to fall away. Gabriel was right, it didn't matter Gabriel had lovers in the past, that Gabriel was a father, what mattered was Gabriel chose _him_. Breaking the kiss, Sam smiled at Gabriel who pulled the covers up from where they had been thrown off, snuggling Sam against his chest, once more on his back.

"Go to sleep, Sammy. You have an early class tomorrow, we can talk more once you get home." Humming his agreement, Sam closed his eyes, the soft touch of Gabriel running his hand up and down his back drifting him off to sleep. It still caused a warm sensation every time Gabriel used that word, home. Finally having a home, Sam was willing to cling to it, the warm feeling of having somewhere to turn to. It had nothing to do with the roof he was sleeping under, but the man holding him.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: Alright, so I've noticed a pattern in my writing, and this story is going to follow it. Guess who's back at Bobby's? Also, I know it's called 'business class' instead of coach now, but I like the way it used to sound.**

 **Warnings** **: None for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Things with Sam had gotten easier after they spoke about his insecurities. Before he knew it, Gabriel found himself on a plane making his way to meet Sam's family. It had been a fight for Sam to accept the tickets, having wanted to pay his own way. It wasn't until Gabriel had pointed out it was because of Gabriel's own tastes that they were flying instead of driving that Sam relented. Now seated beside Sam on their way to South Dakota, Gabriel couldn't fight back the nerves at meeting Sam's family. Reaching between them, Gabriel easily grasped Sam's hand as the taller man used his other hand to hold open a pocket novel.

"What'cha reading?" asked Gabriel, trying to focus on the now instead of what may happen when they land. Sam was already a good way through his book, flipping pages at an almost alarming rate. Sam folded the corner of the page he was on down, closing the book to turn his attention to Gabriel, a small smile on his face. Typically, it would be Gabriel reassuring Sam, the moose-like man seemed to have insecurity issues like nobody Gabriel had ever seen, but this time it was Sam supporting Gabriel. Sam pulled the shorter man into a reassuring kiss, keeping it short on the crowded plane.

"It's going to be fine, Gabe. I can't promise Bobby won't give you a hard time, he probably will, but he's not going to do anything drastic, and there's nothing he _can_ do that will make me leave you. I think he's a bit worried about our age gap, but I've been talking to him and I think he simply wants to meet you, get to know what it is that made me fa-choose… what made me choose you."

While he didn't mention it, Gabriel had caught the slip, his eyes widening slightly for a second before squeezing the hand holding his. Sam's cheeks lit up a bright red, his other hand picking his book back up to hide behind. It had been implied, more than once Gabriel had seen the words on the tip of Sam's tongue, but this was as close to a confession of love as the taller man had gotten. Gabriel had no idea what do. A large part of him wanted to confess his own feelings to Sam, to wrap his sasquatch up in his arms and whisper how loved and wanted and damn-well _needed_ he was.

What would he do when Sam realized that Gabriel had been lying to him though? Not about his feelings, Gabriel had realized he was in love with Sam the moment he agreed to meet Bobby, but Gabriel was lying about his very species. He wasn't human, he was only playing the part, and soon enough Sam would figure it out. Would it be better for Gabriel to wait until Sam pieced it together? Treasure what little time he has with the man before he's pushed away? Or should he come clean and hope Sam doesn't freak out about Gabriel being a supernatural creature, that Sam keeps him around? It wasn't a choice he was ready to make, and until he did, Gabriel couldn't confess his own feelings, not until he was ready to show his hand.

"I've only ever had the 'meet the family' thing once before, I guess I'm just hopeful your Bobby isn't nearly as terrifying as Sigyn's father." After they talked about Gabriel's family, Gabriel had been certain to throw them into conversation more often. Sam's logic was that he couldn't grow comfortable with the idea if it was never brought up, so slowly Gabriel would give Sam little bits of information.

"Oh? I thought you said you had his blessing?" turning to face Gabriel instead of his book, Sam interlocked their fingers. Gabriel smiled, leaning a bit more to the side so he could press his shoulder against Sam's.

"He did, but only _after_ he scared the living daylights out of me. I swear, if he had been alive when Sigyn and I broke up? I would have wished for death once he was through." While Gabriel was talking with a light smile on his face, Sam could hear the truth in his words. It wasn't the first time Gabriel had mentioned violent tendencies in his family. If Sam wasn't so certain that Gabriel would never harm him he would have been worried.

A large hand cupped Gabriel's face, tilting it up so he could see into Sam's eyes. The book was forgotten on Sam's lap while they sat there. "You know it's not your fault, right? What happened, happened, and it's horrible, but it's not your fault." Gabriel gave a half-smile before leaning forwards and meeting Sam in a soft kiss.

"Read your book, Samshine, there's still a couple hours until we land."

Gabriel leaned back in the chair, thankful he had sneaked the first-class tickets so they had more leg room. If Gabriel felt cramped flying coach, he could just imagine what Sam would feel like. Moving his hand down to rest against Sam's leg so the other man could turn his pages easier, Gabriel closed his eyes. He had no intention of sleeping, the flight was only three hours total, but he could use the time to think. Sam wasn't going to wait much longer, eventually 'I love you' was going to slip out of the taller man's mouth, and Gabriel desperately needed to figure out what he wanted to do about his identity before then.

Watching Sam reunite with the member of his family still talking to him made Gabriel slightly uncomfortable. The two men hugged tightly, Bobby slapping Sam on the back a couple times before holding him at arm's length and looking him over. It was the same gesture Gabriel had seen a thousand times, a parent looking at their child after separation. Gabriel knew exactly what Bobby was looking for, checking to make certain there were no stress lines, no dark eyes, that Sam was eating well and remained healthy. It was the same things Gabriel checked for every time he met his children; that they were well, that everything was alright.

Looking off to the side to give the two a moment, Gabriel couldn't help but wonder how is own kids were. Sure, he talked to them as often as he could, about once a week, but it's hard to tell through a phone if everything is _really_ okay. After their banishment from Asgard, Gabriel had used any means available to keep in contact. At the turn of the century, and the invention of cell phones, he had been able to keep in contact frequently. What had once been visits once every few months were now weekly phone calls. Maybe after this he could take a quick trip over, let Sam have a couple days to himself while he checked on everyone.

"...briel, my boyfriend."

Hearing his name, Gabriel turned his head back to Sam who was smiling at him. Sam's hand was twitching, a sure sign of nerves which caused Gabriel to hold the twitching hand without a seconds thought. Linking their fingers together, Gabriel let go of the handle for his suitcase offering his other hand to Bobby.

"Gabriel Christensen, and you must be Robert Singer, pleasure to meet you." It seemed Bobby was reluctant to shake his hand, however after a moment's pause he took the offered appendage. They shook for a moment before Gabriel let go and once again grasped the handle of his suitcase.

"It's just Bobby, now are we just going to stand here or are we going back to the house?" Without waiting for an answer, Bobby turned and began walking out of the airport, Gabriel and Sam exchanging a quick look before following.

The drive to Singer's Salvage Yard was done with Gabriel listening to Sam and Bobby talking. While sitting the back seat, Gabriel found himself trying to figure out once again if he should tell Sam what he is. While Gabriel had concluded that eventually Sam would figure out that he was _something_ the choice was Gabriel's if he told Sam the truth. On the plane, Gabriel had decided that he would tell Sam _something_ , he didn't want to become even more invested in the relationship with that hanging over their heads. The question was if he was going to tell Sam what he _really_ was, or only what he was pretending to be.

Blinking out of his thought as the junkyard came into view, Gabriel couldn't help but notice the business seemed to be doing well. There were several cars out front, but what stood out were the large towers of junked cars piled high. There was a marketable business in selling metal, and while the prices seemed to jump around, overall Bobby had an alright set up going for him. As they pulled up to the house, Gabriel noticed the home was well maintained, a dog barked for a moment before wagging his tail upon seeing Bobby.

Getting out of the car once stopped, Gabriel couldn't help but to comment. "Nice place, you do the upkeep yourself or hire out?" While he spoke, Gabriel reached out and began to pet the dog who had come up to meet him, watching as the dog started to kick when he found a sensitive spot.

"What makes you think I hire out?" asked Bobby, shutting the trunk after pulling out Gabriel's suitcase. Gabriel looked over to the man, raising an eyebrow before swiping his hand out in a gesture to the piled cars.

"The cars. You run a pretty good business here, good enough that when the price of steel went up last month you didn't sell everything in a frantic attempt to make ends meet before the drop. Means you've got enough in the bank that you're not stupid, also your house while well maintained, must be close to a hundred or better. Houses like that need constant care, but yours looks like you've _fixed_ the issues that pop up instead of just patching it over. So, either you're an all-around handyman or you hired out for some of the work, I'm just curious which."

Both Sam and Bobby looked at Gabriel in surprise who was still petting the dog. "I do my own work, havin' a bunch of strangers around isn't my idea of a good time. Anything else you wanna tell me about myself, psychic wonder?"

Standing from where he had bent slightly to pet the dog, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders before answering. "Your dog loves you, and seems to have good instincts. He's well fed and trained enough that you didn't tie him up when you left, you can tell a lot about a man by the way he treats his animals and his home." Raising his eyebrow at the look Sam was giving him, Gabriel kept his hand to his side where the dog was now sitting, nuzzling into his palm.

"What? I told you Sasquatch, _most_ of my money is from my old man. Some of it I had to earn myself, and reading people is part of the gig if you don't wanna be double-crossed." Leaving the dog, Gabriel went to the back of the car with the other two, taking his suitcase from Bobby and walking towards the house. "So, are we going to stay outside or go in? I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get cold."

As Gabriel made his way to the house, Sam looked at Bobby for a moment. A second later the two men began to laugh, Bobby clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Yeah, he'll fit right in." The gruff acceptance from Bobby made Sam feel lighter than he had since leaving. He had noticed Gabriel acting a bit off, how nervous he was about meeting Bobby. It was a big step, and one Sam felt Gabriel might not have been ready for but did anyway, to make Sam happy. Now that he had Bobby's stamp of approval? Sam was going to show Gabriel how much he appreciated him, and he knew just how to do it.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: This chapter may seem like it's purely smut, but I personally feel like it's important especially with what happens in the next chapter.**

 **Warnings** **: Bondage, handcuffs, anal sex, anal fingering, rimming, oral sex, cum-eating (not sure if that's a thing but I'm putting it there)**

 **Chapter 12**

Sam was nervous. While the past few days had been wonderful, he couldn't help but be nervous. Tomorrow was Christmas, and while he waited for Gabriel to come to bed, Sam wondered if his lover would like his present. Shifting on top of the bed, Sam tried to find a comfortable position. Before too long, the doorknob turned, and Gabriel stepped inside, eyes widening as he took in Sam's naked form before shutting the door behind him.

"I have to say if this is my present? I think I could get behind this Christmas thing, Sammy." Gabriel eyed Sam who was sitting in the middle of the bed, naked except for a large red ribbon crossing along his chest and neck, ending as a large bow on the back of his neck. Gabriel licked his lips before stepping forwards, locking the door before moving.

"Look at you, so beautiful for me. I want you to talk to me Sam, tell me where your head's at." As he spoke Gabriel sat down on the bed, having removed his shoes and socks. Now that he was beside Sam, Gabriel could see behind the man, noticing the metal handcuffs holding the taller man's hands behind his back. There was no fur or leather to soften the cuffs, only hard metal digging into Sam's wrists. Trailing a finger where metal met skin, Gabriel could feel himself harden at the thought of Sam doing this for him.

"I wanted to give you something Sir, to show you… I trust you, I know you won't hurt me, I want… no, I _need_ to give you this."

While he could see the determination in Sam's eyes, Gabriel paused for a moment. "Where are the keys?" Sam didn't hesitate before nodding his head towards the nightstand where a ring of keys was left out alongside a bottle of lubricant. Taking the keys, Gabriel moved to kneel behind Sam, running a hand along the silk tie surrounding Sam's neck. "You have no idea what this does to me, Sam… knowing how hard this must have been for you."

The soft click of metal broke Sam from the light daze he was placed into from hearing how pleased Gabriel was. Turning his head around as much as possible, Sam caught the sight of Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. "Sir?" The question was met with Sam's right hand no longer secured, soon followed by his left as the cuffs were removed. Twisting his body, Sam faced Gabriel, confused as the man threw the cuffs to the floor. "Sir, I… Gabriel, I wanted to do this for you… please let me do this." Sam didn't know when he started to associate being bound with being in love. 'I love you' still wasn't something Gabriel was ready to hear, but Sam had thought by tying himself up he was displaying his love loud and clear.

"Shh, it's okay Sam…" murmured Gabriel, placing a hand on Sam's cheek and helping the taller man maneuver so they were keeling in front of each other. Tilting Sam's head so he could observe Sam's eyes, Gabriel kept his voice low while he spoke. "We can still do this Sam, but those cuffs would have cut into you and the last thing I want is this to be is a painful experience for you. If you like I can work with your lovely ribbon, unwrap you then wrap you back up, would you like that?"

Nodding his head, Sam could feel himself calm down at the compromise, Gabriel wasn't rejecting his offer, he was protecting Sam. "Yes, please Sir," responded Sam, his hands still held behind his back. Gabriel leaned forward and slotted their lips together for a moment before pulling back and giving Sam a soft smile. "Keep your hands behind your back, and tell me if I bind them too tight."

Unraveling the ribbon from Sam's throat, Gabriel went to work. While he used the ribbon to tie Sam's wrists behind him, Gabriel made certain to leave a bit of wiggle room for the taller man. Once Sam's hands were bound, Gabriel took in the sight of the red ribbon against Sam's skin. While normally tan, it had been a while since Sam spent time outside, leaving his skin pale, it was a beautiful contrast to the red silk. Trailing a finger along the binding, Gabriel ran his hand up Sam's arms. Once Gabriel reached Sam's shoulders, he began to rub at the tense muscles, Sam's head falling forward while he let out a soft moan at the touch.

"Remember, you have to be quiet if you don't want Bobby to come check on you, and we _especially_ don't want him to see you like this."

The warning was enough to cause Sam to jerk ever so slightly at the ribbon before settling back down. Gabriel smirked, pressing his chest against Sam's back, Sam's bound hands pressed against his hardening bulge. "All you have to do is stay quiet and it won't be a problem, can you do that for me? Can you stay quiet while I use your pretty ass?" Trying to prove his capability of remaining silent, Sam didn't answer verbally but nodded his head. Gabriel reached around and cupped Sams half-hard dick, not stroking but rubbing the stiffening flesh while he licked behind Sam's ear.

"Do you think you can, Sam? Do you think you can stay silent while I make you come? While I make you blow all over my hand?" Once again Sam nodded, a second later Gabriel let go, leaning back so that he was no longer pressed against the other man. Moving off the bed, Gabriel reached to the small hamper with their dirty laundry, returning with one of his shirts. Carefully, Gabriel laid the shirt on the bed, unbuttoning it so it would cover more space before patting it lightly. "Lay down on your stomach, I want your legs over the side of the bed."

It took Sam a few minutes to move into position, during which Gabriel removed his own clothing. Once Sam was laying on the bed, his erection now pressed against the material of the shirt, Sam sucked in a sharp breath as Gabriel slapped his ass. It was only one slap, the sound echoing slightly in the room. Laying his cheek against the bed, Sam spread his legs invitingly.

"I wish I could turn your ass red tonight, Sam… we'll have to do that when we get home, this house seems to carry sound." Instead of a harsh slap, Gabriel ran his hands along Sam's ass, rubbing the soft cheeks and small of Sam's back.

Keeping one hand touching Sam lightly, Gabriel popped open the cap for the lube with his other. Lubricating his fingers, Gabriel warmed it slightly before he started opening Sam. Meeting no resistance, Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, slipping a second finger inside. It only took a moment for Sam to relax around the second finger, letting Gabriel push a third inside. "Sam?" At the question, Sam opened his eyes, having shut them the second Gabriel had started to finger him.

"I… I wanted to be ready for you… want you in me so bad… please…"

Pulling his fingers out, Gabriel slicked his cock, holding Sam's hips as the taller man tried to move back. "I like opening you up, Sam. You don't know what it does to me to watch your hole take in finger after finger, to feel your body get ready for me. Unless I tell you otherwise, I don't want you doing it again, are we clear?"

Gabriel didn't give Sam a chance to respond before thrusting inside his willing body. The moment he pushed inside, Sam shut his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth to stop from shouting out. Giving Sam a moment, Gabriel rolled his hips, not thrusting but grinding slowly. "Yes! I'm sorry, Sir… please, it won't happen again, I promise," whimpered Sam, his hands clenched behind his back.

Running his hands from Sam's hips, Gabriel rubbed Sam's back and sides while he moved slowly. The bed squeaked ever so slightly with the movement, the frame jerking slightly each time Gabriel moved. Not knowing if Bobby was a light sleeper, Gabriel tried to keep his movements slow, ignoring Sam's attempts at pushing back faster, holding Sam's hips down. Soon it wasn't enough, though when he tried to move faster the soft squeak became louder, making Gabriel slow down again. Growing frustrated, Gabriel tugged on the tie for the ribbon. It only took a minute to release Sam, who was once again watching Gabriel.

Letting the ribbon drop to the floor, Gabriel moved his hands up Sam's front, gripping the man's shoulders with his forearms along Sam's chest. Sam pressed his palms against the bed to balance himself only a second before Gabriel lifted, Sam's chest no longer on the bed but held up by Gabriel who was using the new position to pull Sam down onto his cock. Biting his lip, Sam held back a moan as he tried to keep his balance, Gabriel now thrusting almost frantically into him. With only the barest amount of weight on the bed it no longer squeaked as Gabriel took him, the only sounds in the room their own harsh breaths and the slap of skin on skin.

"Don't come… fuck Sam… you're not allowed to come yet… fuck I'm close…"

At the whispered command, Sam let lose a soft whimper. Close himself, Sam had to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to stop from coming as Gabriel continued to use him. It was only a few minutes later Sam felt the rush of hot semen pour into him. With his eyes clenched tight, Sam fought back his own orgasm. Gabriel pumped his hips a few more times, holding Sam up while he emptied himself. Slipping out of Sam's ass, Gabriel pushed slightly on Sam's shoulders before speaking.

"On your back at the edge of the bed, hold your legs up and spread."

Without question, Sam followed the order, easily flipping onto his back and holding himself open for Gabriel. Now able to see Gabriel, Sam watched as the older man spread Sam's cheeks. "You know Sam, I have to admit that it does something to me to know that it's my come in your ass, makes me want to fill you over and over again." With that, Gabriel dropped to his knees, surprising Sam who could now only see the top of Gabriel's head as the other man knelt between his legs. Keeping Sam's cheeks apart, Gabriel swiped his tongue along Sam's leaking hole.

The feeling of Gabriel's tongue made a soft moan escape before Sam could stop it. Gabriel didn't stop, instead he plunged his tongue inside Sam. Sam tossed his head, trying his hardest not to cry out as Gabriel licked around and _inside_ his hole, barely able to stop himself from begging for more. Sam was so close already, digging his nails into the back of his thighs to try and keep from coming. As Gabriel pulled back, Sam had a moment to breathe before his cock was swallowed into Gabriel's mouth.

With the unexpected move, Sam could taste blood from where he had bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop from shouting. The hot suction of Gabriel's mouth was too much, still he managed to hold off from orgasm, though he couldn't help the almost pained whimper. At the sound, Gabriel looked up, locking gazes with Sam for a moment before he deliberately brought his hand to Sam's hip and pinched. It took a second for Sam to understand the meaning, the moment he did, Sam came with a sob. Gabriel swallowed as Sam came, rubbing his hands along Sam's lower stomach to help work him through his orgasm before he let go of Sam's cock with a soft 'pop'.

Flipping the corner of the comforter down, Gabriel smiled at the blissed-out look on Sam's face. "Get under the covers, Samsquatch, I'll be right back." Although confused at Gabriel leaving, Sam moved his shaking limbs until he was under the blanket. Gabriel watched Sam move for a moment before he tossed his shirt from the bed to the dirty clothes pile, it now having a wet stain. Pulling on his pants, Gabriel left the room for a moment, leaving a very confused Sam before he returned carrying a wrapped box. Half-sitting up, Sam smiled as Gabriel took off his pants again once inside the room before crawling into bed, opening his arms for Sam who happily snuggled against Gabriel's chest.

"You left me alone in the afterglow to get my present? You know I could have waited until tomorrow." While Sam was teasing, he couldn't help but let some of his confusion show. Sam knew how important cuddling was for Gabriel, especially after they did anything new in the bedroom. For Gabriel to leave Sam afterwards would have to be important, getting a Christmas present just didn't seem like enough. As always, a hand began to rub Sam's arm, holding Sam close while Gabriel held the box with the other hand.

"That, and to brush my teeth, I just finished eating my spunk out of your ass, and followed up by drinking down yours, thought you would like me to be minty-fresh after you open your gift."

Hearing the nerves in Gabriel's voice, Sam took the box, slowly opening it while watching Gabriel's face. The second he had the paper unwrapped and the box open, Sam raised an eyebrow. "You got me legal papers? You do know I have a while to go before I can actually help you with anything, right?" Seeing Gabriel roll his eyes, Sam decided to look over the papers before Gabriel said something sarcastic. The second Sam began to understand what he was reading, his eyes widened.

"You… you finalized it… I mean… I know I said that this was… are you sure?"

Smiling at Sam, Gabriel nodded before Sam threw himself on top of him. Falling back onto the bed, Gabriel laughed as Sam placed kisses along his mouth and neck. When Sam reached his lips, Gabriel let Sam set the pace, opening his mouth to the others exploration while Sam straddled his waist, hands running through Gabriels hair. Enjoying the kiss, Gabriel hummed his pleasure as Sam ran his hands along Gabriel's chest before breaking for air.

"You're divorced."

Nodding his head with a smile, Gabriel pecked Sam's lips before speaking. "Yes, I wanted it finished before Christmas. I take it you like it?" Instead of answering, Sam brought them into another kiss, this one expressing pure joy. Gabriel held Sam against him, letting the taller man settle into soft kisses. As Sam began to drift off to sleep, Gabriel placed a kiss to his forehead, gently running his hands through Sam's hair and along his back. Maybe, just maybe, he would risk telling Sam the truth. With every passing day Gabriel felt he was finally finding a place he could call home.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors** **Notes** **: I am so sorry. Please don't hate me! If anyone is curious I'm writing a sequel to Stanford Art for NaNo, but with original characters, basically I'm going to edit the hell out of Stanford Art (I've already started doing it) to hopefully publish as an original story. What I'm writing for NaNo is the sequel.**

 **Warnings** **: Cliffhanger**

 **Chapter 13**

Sitting around the living room with Sam and Bobby wasn't something Gabriel had ever thought he would do. While he had taken human lovers before, sitting around with their family wasn't something he had ever pictured. They had finished exchanging presents a while ago, Gabriel having gotten Sam a new laptop, and Bobby a bottle of whiskey as suggested by Sam. Sam in turn had given Gabriel a small photo album, explaining that he should be able to carry pictures of his kids, and Bobby an old book which the older man had placed aside to put away later. It was Bobby's presents that caused the first warning bell in Gabriel's head. To Sam, Bobby had given him a leather-bound journal, but Bobby had given Gabriel an amulet. Bobby had waved it as a simple charm, but Gabriel could see the magic spun into the metal. It was an anti-possession amulet, a real one.

Not wanting Bobby or Sam to become suspicious, Gabriel had worn the amulet right away. It wouldn't do any harm, although he was impressed with the quality. Keeping the conversation light, Gabriel cuddled with Sam on the sofa while they spoke, but he was taking in the house with new eyes. If he looked close enough, Gabriel could see the signs; Bobby was affiliated with the supernatural. Holding Sam, a bit closer, Gabriel kept the revelation to himself; if he confronted Bobby and the man was a hunter, there was a good chance he would warn Sam away. He couldn't lose Sam, not now.

Gabriel didn't end up having a choice.

Well into the evening, right before Gabriel was about to suggest they head to bed, wanting to spend more time alone with Sam, there was a loud banging on the door. The timing was suspicious. It was well past time for anyone to show up. Bobby and Sam exchanged a glance before Sam turned to Gabriel as Bobby stood to answer the door.

"Gabe do you mind going to get my book for me? I left it on the bedside table."

While Gabriel wanted to use the out, to go upstairs and get the book, he merely shook his head. "Sorry Sasquatch, but whatever you're hiding I'll figure out anyways, better to just rip off the bandage, right?" Cupping Sam's cheek, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips before standing and following Bobby to the entranceway. Clasping Sam's hand, Gabriel made certain he was placed between the door and Sam, causing the taller man to frown.

As Bobby opened the door, Gabriel tugged on Sam's hand until the taller man took a full step behind him. The sight that met their eyes wasn't what anyone was expecting. Standing in front of them was and attractive man who looked a handful of years older than Sam, his short hair plastered to his head with sweat, clothes sticking to his form to showcase a broad chest and trim stomach. Looking at the man, Gabriel could admit that in another time he would have tried to get the man into his bed, with his full lips and piercing green eyes he was Gabriel's type.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short the second he saw Sam. For a moment Gabriel felt a surge of jealousy as the two looked at each other, taking in the other almost desperately. Whatever the man was about to say was cut off as he took long steps towards Sam, ignoring Gabriel who didn't let go of Sam's hand. Within moments the newcomer had Sam wrapped in his arms in a hug which Sam returned with his one free hand, keeping Gabriel's fingers interlocked with his own. The hug was only for a second before the man took a step back, a large grin on his face.

"Good to see you, Sammy, what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be a big shot lawyer. Shouldn't you be back in Cali?"

Sam shook his head before pulling on Gabriel's arm until the shorter man was against his side. "I came here for Christmas, Dean… just because Dad never wants to see me again, doesn't mean everyone feels that way. Bobby wanted to meet my boyfriend, seemed like the right time to come down for a visit."

At the mention of a boyfriend, Dean raised his eyebrows before looking at Gabriel for the first time. Gabriel, for his part never looked away from Dean, although now that he could place the name he tensed for a whole new reason. While Gabriel didn't have to worry about Dean being an ex-lover, Sam had mentioned how his older brother hand remained silent as their father threw Sam away. Sam's father may be at the top of Gabriel's shit-list, but Dean wasn't that far behind. A loud bang from outside seemed to snap Dean back into action, casting Gabriel a nervous look before he turned to Bobby.

"Listen, I get now isn't a good time, but Dad and I we were in the area, and could use your help." Bobby nodded his head, casting another look at Gabriel before opening the door. While Gabriel was curious, he was resolved to stay inside with Sam, up until he heard a loud howl from the yard, followed by a shot and a pained yelp. With wide eyes, Gabriel didn't bother putting on his shoes before he pushed past Dean and Bobby running into the yard. Gabriel knew that howl, had spent years learning every sound the large canine could make, and there was no way he was allowing anyone to harm them.

Upon arriving to the yard, Gabriel absently noticed an older man holding a pistol, the barrel pointed towards the back of truck. While it was hard to see in the dark, Gabriel could just make out the shape of a large beast tied down with rope which looked suspiciously like silver. Gabriel could hear cursing as the three men he had left behind chased after him, and as much as it pained him to ignore Sam, Gabriel acted. With a quick punch to the man stomach, Gabriel grabbed his hand, pressing on his wrist and twisting until the man dropped the gun. Diving down, Gabriel grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man, backing up until his lower back was pressing against the truck.

Everyone froze. Dean, Sam and Bobby had caught up to see Gabriel disarm the man before placing himself between them and the truck. It was Sam who stepped forward, his hands in the air as a sign of peace before he started to speak softly.

"I know this looks bad Baby, but I can explain… just step away from the truck, please Gabe what's tied up there can hurt you… please Baby, come over here and I'll explain."

Another pained whimper came from behind him, causing Gabriel to focus on the older man once more. "I take it you're Sam's father, John, right?" not waiting for a response, Gabriel breathed out slowly before glaring at the man. "Mind telling me what exactly this guy did to deserve being _tortured_." The last word was practically spat out while Gabriel kept the gun level with Sam's father, waiting for an answer.

"Listen, it's my job to take out things like what you got behind you. Just put down the gun and step away, I don't know how long those ropes will hold and none of us want that thing loose." Gabriel could appreciate what the man was trying to do, attempting to get Gabriel out of the line of fire. Sadly, Gabriel wasn't in the mood to play around. "I'm not putting down the gun until you give me an honest answer, what exactly was he doing to deserve this?"

It wasn't John that spoke but Dean, his hands also in the air, trying to relay peace and calm. "You're not going to believe me, but the thing is a werewolf. We were hunting something when we came across it only a couple miles from here. Thing changed from a man into this, I swear I'm not making this up, please just step away before it gets loose and decides to rip you into pieces."

There was genuine concern in Dean's voice, but Gabriel couldn't help the fury running through him. The only thing stopping him from killing the two hunters was that they were Sam's family. Holding the gun with one hand, Gabriel reached behind him, earning a terrified shout from Sam. Finding the rope, Gabriel gave it a tug, dissolving the rope at his touch. John let out a curse, the beast behind Gabriel standing on his four massive paws. The canine was around the same size as a bear, his long shaggy fur partially standing on end while he growled.

"Gabe, you have to move!"

With sad eyes, Gabriel shook his head, the hand not holding the gun reaching up and running through thick fur. "You hunted him without just cause, what was he actually doing to deserve this? Nothing. You shouldn't be so quick to judge, John Winchester, but you should be thankful that Sam still cares about your life, if not for him I would wipe you from this plane of existence."

"Gabe?"

Closing his eyes, Gabriel wrapped his hand around the gun he was holding and crushed the metal under his palm. The wolf-like creature behind him jumped from the truck to stand in front of Gabriel, his teeth bared in warning. John had backed up beside the others, a knife now in his hand, like it would help against a god. Locking gazes with Sam, Gabriel ran his fingers through the fur in front of him.

"Next time you should be more careful, sometimes it's not the creature you have to worry about, but their parents. Fenrir is no werewolf," pausing, Gabriel gave Sam a small sad smile. Sam was watching him with large, betrayed eyes, shaking his head in denial while Gabriel spoke.

"He's my son."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**

 **P.P.S I'm so sorry!**

 **P.P.P.S If you want to add me as Buddy on NaNo, my username is… wait for it… CrowNoYami**


End file.
